You Stole My Face
by Pleasereadmything
Summary: What happens when a jealous kunoichi replicates Sakura's body and replaces Sakura's with a new one. What if Sakura had a powerful kekkei genkai? How would this change everything? Some one sided love.
1. Betrayal

I hate her, I want to hurt her, _kill_ her. What she did was unforgivable, when I see her, she'll regret the day she stole my face, my identity, my life. It all started a two months ago. Naruto returned from his 3 year long training and Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki fortunately we saved him. After those delightful events, I was walking home one delightful night to receive some surprising news. It seems that the Haruno clan had a Kekkei Genkai, even though our clan was a peaceful trading family. Our special ability is called Demon's Eyes, the Demon's Eyes technique however selects random abilities. Such as Poison Gaze, Seeing Gaze, See Through Gaze, and many others. My ability is apparently the Death Gaze. One look, and they fall to the ground dead. I have to look my foe in the eyes in order for the ability to work, I can also paralyze them if they see my reflection. I'm a modern day Medusa/Basilisk. This ability is both rare and dangerous, in fact it's rare for a person to even achieve unlocking the ability. There's a 5% chance of obtaining the ability, and when you gain the gift you have to keep if secret since many people would kill for it (AKA Orochimaru and Danzo). Well, now that I know that I have a powerful and wanted ability, I have to do everything I can to make sure it doesn't activate in public. Until, she showed up. I was assigned to an A-rank mission to retrieve a scroll from a feudal lord residing near the Lightning Country, I was partnered with a girl named Ren Yukitoma, her family were incredibly wealthy and she was spoiled. She had long, short and curly light blue hair, wearing a ridiculous bedazzled, thin, pink dress, and shoes that weren't proper for a long journey. Her attitude was...like a spoiled princess, she hides at the first sight of danger, and acts like an angel in front of the superiors. She was always jealous of others that surpassed her, meaning everyone, especially me. She was one of those bullies that picked on me when I was a kid, what made her snap was when I was chosen to be in Team 7 along with Sasuke Uchiha. After Tsunade became out fifth hokage, she literally begged to be her apprentice, but the spot was already taken by me. She sent hate mail, trashed my clothes, and did everything possible to make me suffer. It was hell annoying. And now I had to go on a mission, that might take a WEEK OR MORE LONG with her and her attitude? Might as well kill me with with a butcher knife. As soon as we set off from the gates, I prayed that a bandit would come and kill her, but sadly my prayers weren't answered. Finally after a WHOLE TWO WEEKS of traveling with Ren, we finally made it to the lords house. That's where things went wrong. Apparently, Ren was so jealous, she decided to make an identity switch. We were attacked by 'bandits', before I could attack Ren cuffed me with chakra suppressors, leaving me a weak, defenseless, and pissed off woman. I was knocked out, this is when my life changed.

"Ugh..." I groaned. I slowly blinked my eyes open, only to be blinded by lights. I tried to move my body but I was restrained by something. My eyes adjusted to the brightness, I then realized I was cuffed down to a metal table. On the right was a tray of bloody tools, on the left was the door. I tried using my strength to cut me loose, but I must've been drugged since I felt dizzy and weak. The door opened and in walked in...me? I stared shock as me walked into the room with a smirk.

"How do you like you new body? Sa Ku Ra?" She sounded out my name.

"Who are you?" I asked. The copy of me flipped her hair with her hand and scoffed.

"Don't you recognize me? Then again I did have surgery, and vocal change operation. But it's me, Ren Yukitoma."

I growled, "What are you doing?" I start struggling against the bands holding my body in place, "When I get out of here, you're dead! You hear me Yukitoma? I'm going to take you to Tsunade-sama, you'll go to jail!" My voice echoed through the empty room.

Ren started laughing with amusement, "Who's goin to believe you, seeing that you had body and vocal surgery also."

I stopped shaking, "What?" I barely whisper. Ren pressed a switch, my table started moving until I was hanging from the wall, she started moving a body sized mirror in front of me, I gasped when I saw the result. I had dark brown hair that went to my shoulders, my face was thin and oval shaped. Dark purple eyes looked back at me, my body was taller, my legs thinner, my arms were also thinner, my whole entire body was thinner (Not saying I was fat). A hospital gown hugged my hourglass body. I looked down at my chest to see it expanded, my skin was white as snow. I was a totally different person. (Just a reminder, she does not look like Ren)

"I know, think of this as compensation for me being you. Of course," Ren looked down at her new body, "I had to sacrifice mine in order for power."

"You. You. I'll kill you!" I screamed as I was fighting to get loose.

Ren smirked, "Save you breath." She brought a finger to her chin, thinking of a cover story, "Hmm... How about this, Sakura Haruno and Ren Yukitoma were faced with an unexpected group of bandits. Ren Yukitoma was KIA and Sakura Haruno was the only one left, she escaped but was faced with amnesia due to a strike on the head." Ren smiled and started heading toward the door, "Bye bye, Haruno." She wiggled her fingers in goodbye and left a screaming/crying Sakura in the room, still hanging from the wall.

A Few Days Later At Konoha's Gates:

Izumo and Kotetsu were at gate duty as usual, and were plotting ways to earn a promotion. Until they saw a bloody Sakura, trudging toward the green gates. Izumo ran to Sakura, while Kotetsu ran for a medic.

"Hey! Sakura! Are you alright?" He asked as he held the beat up Sakura in his arms.

"Bandits...Ren..dead..." Sakura mumbled as she pretended to faint. Finally the medics came and started moving a beat up Sakura toward the hospital. Under everyone's noses, the imposter evilly smirked as her master plan was in full play.

Back At Unknown Building:

The Yukitoma family was in on Ren's plan, they hired guards to watch over a broken hearted Sakura. She hanged from the wall, head low, as a guard came in to feel her her meal.

"Here, eat up." He instructed as he held a spoon full of mush to her mouth. Sakura slowly lifted her head, the guard dropped his spoon as he stared into her eyes. They weren't purple, they were a soft shade red.

_Sakura was sitting at the kitchen table, her parents explaining her Kekkei Genkai. "It's a powerful ability, but your ability can grow to further abilities." Her mom explained._

_Sakura looked curiously at her hesitating parents, "How?"  
Her mother bit her bottom lip before continuing, "If you feel a strong feeling of hate to someone, your eyes can adjust and gain further abilities. Your great great grandmother, Rina Haruno felt great hate towards the bandits that killed her best friends, originally she only had one ability, the See Through Eyes, but then she unlocked another pair, the Seducing Eyes. She controlled them, and made them kill each other."_

_Sakura was interested, "Is it possible for you to develop a third pair?"_

_The married couple looked at each other, then at Sakura, "Yes, but you have to do something in order to gain it."_

_"How?" _

_"By either two ways. One is to insert another pair of Eyes into yours, or by killing one most dear to you." _(Ripping off of the Sharingan, I know)

_"Interesting..."_

My were were a shade of red as the guard was now under my full control, I was chuckling. This was two easy.

"You," I purred. Thanks to the vocal change, my voice sounded smooth and seductive, "Let me out of this bed." The guard nodded, his eyes were glazed as he pulled out a pair of keys and unlocked me from my restraints. I then, for the first time activated my Demon Eyes, they were a bright yellow color with the pupil looking like a splat of liquid, the edges looked sharp. He looked into my eyes then fell to the ground, dead. I quickly tried to think of a way out. I can't just knock the door over, the guards will all be on my tail, and no doubt the Yukitoma family will be on my trail. Then, a lightbulb lit up above my head, I changed the appearance of the guard to look like me, then hanged him on the wall. Then used the Transformation Technique(Henge no Jutsu) And left the scene, easy as pie. I entered a small town near by and deactivated my jutsu, I walked into town. However, everyone was giving me a strange look. I look down and see that I'm still in a hospital gown. I curse silently, I walked over to a clothes store and enter. The cashier was looking at me funny as I picked out some clothing and walked to the register. She started counting the numbers while I was waiting patiently.

"That'll be, 355 ryo." She demanded.

I try and reach into my pockets, but then I realized, I had no pockets. I was in a hospital gown for pete's sake. I laugh nervously, "I don't have my wallet."  
She pulled a face as she slammed her hands on the table, "This isn't a charity, either you give me money, or I'll call the police. Just because you have a slutty body, doesn't mean I'll be affected you sicko. You better leave before I-"  
I grabbed her collar and puller her close to my face, my Seducing Eyes activated as they turned a light shade of red, "Shut up. Give me the clothes." I didn't mean for it to happen, but I had enough, an annoying kunoichi starts to impersonate me, I've been stuck in that building for days eating garbage. Her eyes glazed as she handed me the clothes. I snatch them and headed toward the changing rooms. I put on the outfit and look in in the mirror. It was incredibly revealing but was cheap. I didn't want to owe the store too much money. I wore a dark colored skirt that was incredibly high, a black shirt made of smooth material and black army boots. The V-neck of my shirt was so low, it revealed my new, and strangly...bigger chest. I walked out with my hospital gown in my hand, I threw it into the nearest trash can and started heading toward Konoha. But then I realized, I don't have a clue where I am. I start walking down the street in order to find someone that knows. It was hard since all the men were entranced by my body, and the women were too jealous to say. I sight as I sat down at a nearby bench, laying underneath the shade of a tree. _Is it too much to ask for one person to tell me where Konoha is?_ I asked the sky. An old woman was walking by, I stood up hopefully and walked over to her.

"Excuse me." I directed her attention to me.

"Yes dear, what is it?" She asked kindly with a warm smile on her face.

I was relieved that someone would actually start listening to me, "I need to know how to get to Konoha."

"Konoha?" She pointed up the dirt path, "There's a boat that will take you across the sea, back the Fire Country. Hurry, or else you'll be late."

I excitedly bowed to the elder, "Arigatou." I started running as fast as I could, in order to reach the dock. _Home... I can finally go home! I_ happily thought. I past trees, people, and houses. After a short and swift run, I reached the docks. A long line was stretching as civilians and shinobi gave their trickets to the conducter. _Tickets! I don't have one! _I started panicking before I saw workers loading packages into the side of the boat. I crouch and slowly shift toward the side, checking to make sure no one was watching, I ran into the opening when everyone's backs were turned. I leaped into the dark, rusty, and cold corner as I took refuge behind some wooden crates. A half hour passed before I felt the boat move through the calm sea. I sighed and closed my eyes, talking a well deserved rest.


	2. Information (Rewritten)

**Name: **Sakura Haruno

**Age: **15-16

**Height:** 161 cm

**Blood Type: **O

**Birthday: **March 28

**Home: **Konohagakure

**Occupation: **Medic-nin

**Rank: **Chunin

**Family: **Kizashi Haruno (Father) Mebuki Haruno (Mother)

**Kekkei Genkai: **Demon's Eyes

_**After the change...**_

**Name: **Kirai

**Age: **15-16

**Height: **166

**Blood Type: **O

**Birthday: **December 25

**Home: **None

**Occupation: **None

**Rank: **None

**Family: **None

**Kekkei Genkai: **Demon Eyes: Copy Eyes+ Seducing Eyes+Death Gaze


	3. My Third Pair

After hours of jogging, asking for directions, and men ogling my body, I finally made it to the gates of Konoha. A smile lit up my face as I ran past the doors, into the village. Before I could take another step, two jounin stopped me.

"You can't go any further until we see some paperwork." Explained Izumo. I chuckled.

"Alright, very funny." I tried to move but they held my arms down.

"I'm serious, you need paperwork in order to go any further." Kotetsu spoke. I was about to protest before a voice intervened.

"Don't worry guys, she's with me!" We looked to see and it was none other than Jirairya the Toad Sannin. Kotetsu and Izumo bowed.

"Jiraiya-sama" They greeted. Jiraiya took my arm and started leading me away from the gates.

Kotetsu and Izumo went back to their seats near the gates.

"You know, that girl was actually...beautiful." Kotetsu mumbled with a blush on his face.

"Yeah, makes me want to break up with my girlfriend." Izumo replied as he stared at the ceiling with a dreamy expression.

"I wonder how old she is?" Kotetsu thought out loud. Elsewhere, Jiraiya was leading Sakura through the streets. Men kept staring at her goddess like body. In Jiraiya's mind, fireworks were lighting up. _I scored the jackpot! _His eyes burned with achievement as he spared glances at Sakura's body.

_Jiraiya's still an old pervert. _Sakura sighed _I need to lose him and find Tsunade-sama. _Sakura started fanning her face, "Oh, it's so hot..." She moaned as she leaned on Jiraiya's arm. A blush was present on his face.

_Yeeehaaa! _He celebrated as fireworks lit up his face, he spotted an ice cream stand and got a brilliant idea. The classic spill ice cream on her shirt and lead her to a hotel. "Wait here for a second, my lady." As he ran over to the ice cream stand, Sakura bolted. When Jiraiya turned back, a heartbroken look was present on his face as fake tears rolled down his eyes. The ice cream man witnessed everything, and sweat dropped. Sakura was running through alleys, hiding her charka presence as she ran and ran, avoiding the people.

A few minutes later, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura(Ren) were present for a mission. Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Tactics as he was giggling and blushing. Sakura looked extremely smug and Jiraiya was sulking in the corner. Naruto noticed this and asked what was wrong.

"I was this close to discovering the human body." Jiraiya answered as he stood straight up. Everyone sweat dropped, except for Tsunade. A vein popped on her forehead.

"You what?" She growled dangerously. Jiraiya noticed the dark aura and bolted from the room. Tsunade sighed and cupped her forehead in her hands. She looked at the group present, "Kakashi and Naruto will have to take on missions as a duo. Seeing that Sakura has amnesia and has forgotten all her abilities. She'll be a liability going out on the battleground without a kick start." After that meeting, Kakashi separated from the book saying he had personal 'issues' to deal with. Meaning he was going to read his perverted book far away from them. Sakura and Naruto were meeting up with the gang to help jump start Sakura's memories. Meanwhile, the real Sakura was heading toward Tsunade's office to warn her of Ren. After long struggles of walking silently and secretly through the shadows, she made it to her office. She was about to knock before she heard Tsunade talk with Shizune.

"Have you noticed anything different about Sakura?" Tsunade asked her assistant.

Shizune nodded, "Yeah." Sakura was about to open the door but what her teacher said next shocked her.

"She's completely improved. Better than when I first met her." Those words were like arrows at her heart.

"Exactly, she's more connected with others. I don't know how to explain it, but this change was for the good of everyone." Shizune agreed. My hopeful arm fell limp at her side. I opened a nearby window, and hopped through it. The sun was setting as the horizon lit up with colors of yellow, orange, and red. I kept on hopping from building to building, until she heard a familiar laugh. I stopped on a certain rooftop and slowly peeled away the roof tile to look inside. Inside was the gang, Naruto was laughing at a joke Hinata hesitatingly told him. When she heard him laugh, Hinata's face lit up plum red then she fainted. Everyone was laughing at her reacton when she woke up a few seconds later, a small tear drop came to my eyes. Tsunade and Shizune were right, Ren replacing her was a better change. _Actually, if they were your true friends, they would've known the difference between you and the imposter._ I looked around, bewildered by the voice that rang through my head.

"Who's there?" I ask as I slowly stood up.

_Geez, aren't you an idiot. I've been with you ever since you were born. You know, it' me, Katsu? _Sakura gave a confused look. _Ugh... Fine, maybe you'll remember this. 'Cha! I love it when he does things like this!' I'm Inner Sakura. I'm you! _She finished explaining.

My mouth was a shaped as an o with realization. I start jumping back to my house. I wanted to get my clothes and belongings, and see my parents one last time.

"So, tell me Katsu. Where have you been these past few years?" I ask my Inner.

_Stuck in this waste of a head waiting for some action._

"Ouch." I muttered. But that was the last thing I said before darkness covered my vision. I screamed as I lost my footing and fell to the ground. I clutched my head and wiped my eyes, a strange powder was thrown at me and temporarily blinded my sight. I look at my reflection from the nearest window, great, I look like Gaara. I sense incoming chakra and bolted out of the dark alley. If I had to fight, I needed to go somewhere to my advantage. Somewhere open, yet there are many hiding places, and away from innocent bystanders.

_Just go to the training grounds you idiot! _Katsu answered.

And so, Sakura followed those orders and headed to the nearest training grounds, number 3. There, Sakura stopped. She saw the stumps, the memorial stone, memories flooded in like a tsunami. Meeting Kakashi sensei, the bell test, everything. Tears slowly developed, the wet substance slid down her cheeks. There was no going back to the past, the only thing I can do is look forward. My eyes slightly widened as I heard the sound of a kunai piercing through the air. I slide to the lift and look to see who was the follower. It was, my dad? He was wearing Anbu clothing, his monkey mask was surprisingly laid to the side. I was shocked, my dad was in the Anbu. How come he didn't tell me? Why? Why did he lie to me?! After all those times of being tortured I the past by bullies because of my appearance and my family being civillians. All this time, he lied to me! I wiped the tears showing on my face and showed my dad a look of hate. The man slowly stepped back.

"You are trespassing onto village territory. If you don't identify yourself now, I will be resorted to harsher metho-" I enhanced my speed in order to punch him in the gut. I didn't infuse chakra in my hit, but he still went flying, breaking around five trees. Blood erupted from his mouth as his back slammed into tree, he slid down to the ground, holding his crushed stomach. I screamed as bitter tears slid down my face, my chakra surrounded my fingers, turning into a chakra scalpel. I teleported in a blink of an eye in front of my father. His eyes were scared.

"Please, I need to get back to my wife and _only_ daughter." He begged. That only increased my rage, if he loved me, he would see the clues. The super strength I pulled, the chakra scalpel, I'm her, I'm your daughter! I screamed again as I slid my finger through his chest. Blood squished out as my arm was imbedded into his body. His eyes wide as his eyes were glazed. My eyes widen when I realize what I've done, I quickly pulled my arm away and ran. I kept running and running till I was sure I was out of the village. I stopped and panted. Then looked at my bloodied hands. The dry blood cracked, they were my father's blood. My fathers! I screamed again and clutched my head when I realized something. Why? Why didn't I stay to heal him? For some reason, I felt like I wanted him to die. To suffer. A small puddle was present next to me, I look inside it to see something shocking. My eyes were blood red, instead of a pupil, they were the shape of triangle. Lines were sticking out of each of the triangles sides.

_"By either two ways. One is to insert another pair of Eyes into yours, or by killing one most dear to you." _

I remember what my mother told me, I killed one dear to me unlocking a third pair.

_Welcome to the dark side, princess. _Katsu chuckled.


	4. Will You Join

It was the same night, but different place. I was in a bar, my hands cleaned by a hose. My head was on the table. It wasn't my first kill, but it still left me traumatized. I didn't notice a drunken man sulk over to me.

"Hey sweetie. Wan'ta go out back for some fun?" He asked asked swaying from side to side. Obviously drunk, Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust at the odor that was flowing from his body. He was wearing a jounin vest along with the headband marked with The Leaf's symbol.

A sudden urge soared through my body, "Why not?" I let his arm guide me out back. We were out in an abandoned alley, the cold air reacted to her warm body. The jounin suddenly pushed his body against his, and started kissing the bare skin showing on her chest, when he looked up to see her expresssion. Her eyes widen when he saw yellow eyes, and sharp pointed pupils. That was the last thing he saw before falling to the ground, dead.

Meanwhile, on an abandoned street, Kabuto was actually nearby. Picking up herbs for Orochimaru's medicine. He stopped when he heard a thump behind him. He quickly pulled out a couple of senbon needles and walked into an abandoned alley, there he saw a dead jounin at the feet of a beautiful woman. Her hair was slightly ruffled as she panted hard, her eyes were a shade of purple. He hid behind his corner, watching the woman run away in the opposite direction. Kabuto, curious, went to check the body. He checked and rechecked, there were no wounds, outside or inside. Which was very interesting. A few sounds were heard nearby, Kabuto grabbed his bag full of herbs and ran, excited to tell Orochimaru what he had just witnessed.

Back at Konoha, a couple of passing chunnin found Kizashi Haruno's dead body and reported it to the police. Mebuki Haruno cried, while Sakura (Ren) faked her sadness for sympathy from others. A funeral was held, Sakura gained free stuff to her delight, and Sakura(The real one) was marked down as a killer. Not knowing what country she is from. Kotetsu and Izumo supplied info on the killers appearance. Short brown hair, purple eyes, incredible body (Tsunade scowled at that one) black revealing clothing, around 15-16, and maybe 165 cm or higher. The fake Sakura never realized that the one they described was the real Sakura, Ren was too busy ogling over the fancy compensation gifts she same day, they found a dead jounin in a dark alley. The bartender supplied info that the jounin lead the killer into the alleyway when they heard a loud crash, they came to investigate to find the shinobi dead and the girl gone. Kabuto informed Orochimaru of what he saw, Orochimaru dismissed the girl. Saying that she'll be dead in a week.

A Week Later Near The Wave Country:  
Sakura wore a long black cloak to conceal her body. She didn't need any unwanted attention now that her picture was in the bingo book. She also wore a bamboo hat that concealed the upper part of her face. Sakura found out what the blood red and triangle shaped pupil eyes did, they can copy any jutsu and allow the user to use it at full extent. It can also copy the opponents stats. Which help increase her speed, strength, and even knowledge. She was known by two nicknames, The Killer Basilisk for her Death Gaze, and Medusa for her Seducing Eyes. Unfortunately, a nickname wasn't thought out for her Copy Eyes, also, she couldn't use multiple Eyes at the same time. It took five seconds for her to switch between Eyes. Anyway, shinobi and kunoichi were both trying extremely hard to come up with a name. that doesn't copy Kakashi's (The Copy Cat Ninja). Almost like the sharingan. Sakura was walking toward the Great Naruto Bridge, she wanted to grab her hands on Zabuza's sword. No longer caring about how she'll betray the memories she had with Team 7, and Zabuza and Haku. She abandoned those memories, feelings, everything. If they forgot her, she forgot them. Her black high boots clicked against the stone bridge, the sound echoing through the clear air. The ocean sparkled with clean water. When she was walking on a dirt path at the end of the bridge, she heard something that brought her attention.

"AHH! HELP!" An innocent little girl screamed. Three adult males were leaning over the defenseless girl, trying kidnap her to sell as a slave. The three noticed the girl walking by and threw up their fists.

"Who're you?" One asked. Sakura faced the group, her bamboo hat covering her sight. She slowly drew out a kunai. The three members were on alert. Faster than their eyes can see, deep wounds were slashed into their bodies as they fell to the ground, dead. The little girl was shivering slightly as Sakura approached her, tossing the bloody kunai to the side. She kneeled down to look at the girl.

"Are you ok?" She politely asked.

The girl was surprised, her voice was like an angel, "U-um. Y-y-yeah." Sakura stared at the girl for a second before holding her in her arms. The girl let out a yelp of surprise.

"Where do you live?" Sakura politely asked as she began to walk away from the decaying bodies.

"I-I live p-past the h-hero's grave. In an s-small town nearby." The girl hesitantly answered.

"Hero's grave?" She asked out loud.

"I-it's where Zabuza M-Momochi and H-Haku live. We c-call them hero's. At least that's what my m-mommy says." The arrived at the crossroads. Where the grave lay, and the sword Kubikiribocho lay. Sakura let crouched down to drop the girl.

"You need to go home. And remember, don't go out alone ever again, okay?" Sakura politely ordered.

"O-ok. But Miss?" The girl asked.

"Yes?"  
"What's you name?"  
This was a tough one, since she abandoned her home, she should create a new name. One that fit her personality and image. Finally, one clicked into her mind, "It's Kirai (Think it means Dark)" The girl happily nodded and ran left, in the direction of her home. Kirai pulled a smile before she dropped it, she took off her bamboo hat in respect. "Hello, Zabuza-san and Haku-san. It's me, Sakura Haruno. You probably think I'm lying, but I'm telling the truth. A bitch ruined my lift." The hold on her bamboo hat tightened, "Anyways, I'm sorry if this upsets you. But I'll be taking your sword." She put her hat back on before ripping the huge sword out of the ground, rust formed from the years that went by. Kirai took off her long glove that she wore and bit her thumb, the dripped down onto the blade as she spread it from top to bottom. It rust faded and it looked good as knew. She slightly smiled as her injured hand glowed green, the wound she bit healed, good as new. She placed her long glove back on her hand and used a leather strap she bought yesterday to strap it on her back. But she wrapped the blade in heavy gauze before doing so, not wanting to spread suspicion. She walked off in the opposite direction the little girl took, where Kirai was starting her new life of murder and stealing. Why? Because for once in her life, she didn't have to follow any rules, she could be herself. And to truthfully say, she thought it was fun.

Same Day Back At Konoha:  
"Sakura! Concentrate! You applied to much chakra and destroyed the fish's cells!" Tsunade roughly scolded as she watched Sakura try and revive a sardine. She's been practicing for a week and kept failing miserably.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-shishou." She bowed in respect to her sensei.

She looked at the clock and cursed, "When I come back, you better have revived that fish and moved on to the next!" She ordered before stomping out of the room. When Sakura heard the door slam, she lifted her head and groaned. She then used the land line phone nearby to call her parents and tell them to buy a live sardine. When she hung up she sat on a nearby bench and sighed.

_Ugh. This is so hard! _She shook her head. _I'll keep faking the healing process. Then when I gain the popularity, it will all be worth it. _She evilly thought.

Back to Kirai:

"Could I order a cup of water, with some Ramen please?" She asked the waitress. The waitress bowed and left but shot one last suspicious glance at her before she left. Kirai still had her bamboo hat on, and her dark cloak. She may look suspicious, but at least no one was screaming and calling her The Killer Basilisk or Medusa and calling nearby guards. Ugh. So troublesome. Her new blood thirsty sword lay next to her, sitting side by side on the seat. She ignored the peoples whisperings and decided to lean back and relax for once. Little did she know that five akatsuki members were sitting across from her, watching her carefully. There was Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, and unfortunately to everyone's dismay, Tobi. Actually, fish face, Uchiha, immortal Jashin follower, and doll were the one's watching. Tobi was looking at the menu, trying to decide what to order. The group was assigned on trying to get Medusa to joing Akatsuki to replace Sasori.  
"How may I help you?" The waitress asked. Everyone ordered water while Tobi ordered something different.

"What did that lady over there order?" Tobi pointed at Kirai.

"Oh, she ordered a bowl of regular ramen with a cup of water." She answered.

"Tobi will take that!" He answered excitedly. The waitress jotted down notes before heading to the kitchens. A few minutes later, Kirai and Tobi arrived. Before the waitress left, Tobi asked the waitress to leave the tray. She replied okay with a confused look before scurrying off to the next customer. What Tobi did next really shocked his fellow members. He took the tray with his food, and walked across the resturant, and sat next to Kirai. His 'friends' mentally screamed in their minds, thinking he was an idiot.

Kirai looked up to see a man wearing an orange lolipop looking mask, with the Akatsuki cloak.

_Akatsuki..._ Kirai scowled.

Tobi excitedly waved his hand, "Hi!" He greeted.

She didn't answer and instead dug into her food, so did Tobi. The group looked at the two with complete concentration.

"Is that guy stupid or what un?" He asked out loud. Itachi took a sip of water.

"He might actually be doing something smart for once." Kisame commented.

Back at the table, the two finished their delicious ramen.

"Mn, that was good." Kirai commented.

"Tobi like it too!" He commented as the waitress pulled the bowls away and set the check down. Kirai was bringing out her purse before Tobi set the money down and beckoned the waitress to take it.

"You didn't have to that." She commented.

Tobi shook his head, "It's alright, because Tobi's a good boy!"

A sweatdropped from her face, "Right..." Silence choked the two.

"Why do you wear a hat?" Tobi suddenly asked.

A smile formed on Kira's lips, "For a reason." Tobi was staring at the only bare spot on Kirai's body. Her lips, without any lip gloss they still shined and looked soft. They were so-

_What am I thinking? _He mentally asked himself before snapping out of his trance. "Tobi has a favor to ask you." He told Kirai.

"What?" The smile dropped from her face.

He was shifting around in his seat, "Um, would you join Akatsuki?" He asked. There was silence again, at the word Akatsuki, the whole restaurant went silent. The pressure was so intense. Kirai did something unexpected after that.

"Heh heh heh..." She softly chuckled before the volume increased to a mad laugh. Even though it was scary, her laugh still sounded nice.

"Um...Is that a yes?" He hesitantly asked while Kirai was having her laughing session. Kirai softened her laughing to a stop, wiping tears from under her bamboo hat.

"Hmm..." She put a finger to her chin. Thinking. Time passed as the clock ticked on and on. 30 minutes already passed as Tobi stared straight Kirai, not moving an inch. Finally, the small Akatsuki group waiting impatiently finally had enough and were going to force the answer out of her. The group walked over to Kirai and Tobi.

"Listen you! You not worth joining if you take half an hour to decide un!" He complained.

"Hn... Tobi, wake up." He gently nudge Tobi who fell on his side, apparently he fell asleep.

A vein popped on everyone's head, "YOU IDIOT!" Tobi shot up from the ground and was on his feet, still feeling drowsy.

"Oi, wake up!" He nudge Kirai's arm only to have her fall to the ground, asleep also.

A vein popped on everyone's faces except Tobi and Itachi, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"


	5. Relive The Past

**To clear everyone's confusion...**

Words: Speaking

_Italics: Someone talking/thinking inside the mind_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Akatsuki and their new member were walking out from the village, and into the forest. A beautiful river shined in the clearing.

"Tobi has to ask, what's the big sword on your back? Tobi is curious." He asked.

A smirk played on Kirai's lips, "Don't you know, curiosity killed the cat?"

He panicked, "Tobi is a good boy!"

"Then Tobi should not ask if he's a good boy." Fake tears strolled down the eye hole of Tobi's mask. Kisame and Hidan lightly chuckled. Kirai suddenly stopped, the group looked back at her.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

She pointed left, "One female, three male heading this way, fast." Itachi closed his eyes then reopened them.

"She's right. What do we do?" He asked.

"I say we fight, I need some f*cking sacrifices for Jashin." He held out his scythe.

"Samehada's been thirsting for chakra." Samehada started wiggling a little before his spikes came out.

"I'll do it." Kirai said shocking everyone. They gave her a questioning look, she shrugged. "I've always wanted to try out my new sword." She unsheathed the sword, removing the gauze to reveal Zabuza's sword. The group looked slightly shocked that she stole that item from a respected man's grave. She disappeared in a puff of smoke before any one can question her.

In The Forest:  
Team 7 (Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura to Ren's dismay.) Were leaping from tree to tree, a little girl confessed to her parents about a lady with a black cloak and bamboo hat. Team 7 was sent out to investigate, if it was The Killer Basilisk/Medusa, they were ordered to kill on sight.

"Kakashi sensei, are you sure she's in this direction? I mean, counting this mission on a little girl's memories sounds pretty skeptical. I say we call off the mission." Sakura hopefully implied.

Kakashi glanced at Sakura, "Don't worry Sakura, if she's there, I'll protect you three. I never let my teammates die." He gave her a smile, before speeding away along with his other two students. Sakura gagged and glared. Not trusting his words. She quickly increased her speed also in order to keep up. After five minutes of running/jumping, they made it to a clearing. A nice pond was nearby, shining off the reflection of the sun. Sakura, being out of shape and not expecting to do dangerous missions, laid sprawled on the grass. Taking in deep and desperate gulps of breathes.

Kakashi glanced at Sakura's fatigued body, 'I understand that she has amnesia, but this is absolutely ridiculous.' Team 7 decided to take a break and wait for Sakura to recover, they enjoyed their hour of silence, before-

"There!" Everyone was on high alert when Naruto threw a kunai into a bush nearby. They all took a careful step forward, and saw a snow white rabbit. White ooze was leaking out of it's mouth, died from shock. Sai carefully examined it while Naruto and Kakashi eye's widened. Remembering this exact same senario, Sakura looked at it, uninterested.

"Get down!" Both Naruto and Kakashi ordered. Sai hit the ground while Kakashi had to ram Sakura to the ground to avoid a giant sword hurtling it's way out of the tree tops, before embedding itself into an innocent tree. (A/N: Sound familiar anyone?) A figure landed on the blade, back facing the shocked group. They recovered from their shock before going into defense position.

"Who are you? And why do you have Zabuza Momochi's sword?" Kakashi demanded.

The figure looked back, the bamboo hat concealing the top of her face, "You're Sharingan Kakashi... Sorry but the pink haired girl is mine." Her cold tone ripped through the air like a knife.

"I'm going to have to use this." Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate revealing his three tomoe sharingan.

"Should we join, sensei?" Naruto asked taking a brave step forward.

Kakashi held out a hand to stop him, "Sorry, Naruto. I'm taking this fight. I want you and Sai to protect Sakura, seeing that this woman want's her for some reason." Naruto and Sai nodded before backing away and covering Sakura's front and back. She smirked in her mind, she had two fools protecting her from harms way. If worse comes to worse and they die, she'll make a quick escape and cry out that her teammates were dead. Gaining her more free items.

'That bitch is only thinking about herself," Kirai closed her eyes in order to activate her Copy Eyes, 'How pathetic.'

Kakashi warily stared at the black clothed woman, 'I need to be careful around her. If she activates her Death Gaze I'm doomed.' He glanced back at the protected Sakura, 'Why does she need Sakura?'

Kirai turned around to face Kakashi, "I feel honored fighting the legendary Copy Cat Ninja."

"And this will be the last fight you'll have, Medusa." Kakashi commented. They stared at each other before there was a poof, Kirai and the sword were gone. If memory served Kakashi correctly, they should be-

"Look, on the water!" Sakura pointed. There, they saw Kirai standing on the water, the sword strapped onto her back.

"Kiri Gakure no Jutsu." Kirai whispered as mist enveloped the whole area. Kakashi slowly backed up. "Eight choices. Liver, lungs, spine, clevical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, hearts. Which one should I go after?" A cold chuckle pierced through the misted air.

_How does she know how the fight with Zabuza went? It's impossible unless she was there. _Wondered Kakashi. Sakura started to visibly shiver.

_This is more than I signed up for. _Sakura bitterly thought.

"Don't worry Sakura," Kakashi glanced back and smiled, "I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I'll never let my comrades die." Sakura hesitantly smiled, while gagging in her mind.

_Sap. _She thought as she inched closer to her bodyguards.

"It's over." Kirai muttered as she body flickered behind Sakura, attempting to swung Kubikiribocho trying to behead Sakura. But Kakashi held back the sword with a kunai as Sai wrapped an arm around Sakura and lept back. Sakura looked at Sai.

_I have to admit, he's cute. _Sakura thought while raising a hand to her forehead dramatically and faint right into his arms. Naruto sweat dropped at the scene.

_What's wrong with Sakura-chan these days? _Naruto wondered. It was pretty obvious she was faking, but Sai thought it was real. He set her on the ground and put a hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. Kakashi was struggling to hold, he fell to his knee's.

_Can't hold much longer. _He thought as sweat slipped down his face.

"Die Hatake Kakashi." Kirai held her sword with one hand as she brought out a kunai from inside her cloak. And holding it above his head.


	6. I Want A Kiss

Kakashi slides back and jumps from the reach of Kirai's sword. He lands but slides a few inches, he looked behind himself and saw the edge of the lake. Learning from his past mistake, he crouches to dig his kunai into the ground. Only a few inches away from the supposed planned trap.

_Phew._ Kakashi sighed.

"That wasn't my plan at all." Kirai smirked as she created a blur of handseals.

_I can't see the seals!_ Kakashi thought before putting up his arms to defend himself.

"Ninjutsu: Blood Grave." She muttered. She learned this trick from an Kiri-nin with a special kekkei genkai over blood.

Kakashi's eye widened realizing this move, but before he could move. Blood seeped out of the ground and forming a coffing over his body. Trapped. Kirai body flickered over to the coffin and rested a hand on it.

"A pity, I expected a better fight." She said.

Naruto gritted his teeth, "You. You kill all those innocent people, one of them was Sakura-chan's father." He gestured at the acting Sakura, "You stole from my friends, so now." Red/orange chakra enveloped him. Eyes were red and the whiskers on his face darkened, "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" He started charging at Kirai at an incredible speed. Kirai merely closed her eyes and remembered Orochimaru's sealing technique from the past.

_Can I possibly be able to do it? With memory alone?_ She wondered as she gathered chakra into her right hand. She felt warmth and looked down to see five purple flames, one on each fingertip. She smirked while a few sweatdrops slid down her face. She quickly concluded that it was easier to copy techniques by seeing them, by memory would require five times or more chakra than it actually requires. She heard a roar that snapped her out of her daze, she looked up and saw Naruto charging at her. She quickly her enhanced speed to appear right in front of Naruto, slightly pull up the shirt to reveal the seal, and slam her hand on his stomach. Naruto/kyuubi let out a roar of agony as he fell to the ground, red/orange chakra fading away. Kirai was panting as she picked up her sword, and started walking away, releasing her dojutsu. She could feel Sai somehow pick up the bodies and coffin and run for help. She kept walking through the forest, aware of another presence watching her but was too tired to deal with it. Once she was lost in the clearing, out came the head of a small striped snake. Orochimaru watched the whole fight from one of his summonings.

"Interesting..." Orochimaru murmured as he examined the fight once more.

There was a knock at the door and the creak of it opening. In came Kabuto, with a tray full of medicine, "It's time for your daily medicine, Orochimaru-sama." He walked over and placed it on a nearby table. Sparing a glance at the fight Orochimaru was intently fighting. That's when he recognized her. Sure only her mouth and silhouette of her body was shown, but he was positive about who it was.

"It's her." Kabuto pointed with slightly wide eyes.

Orochimaru turned to Kabuto, "You know her?"

He shook his head, "No, but she was the girl I mentioned. Able to kill without a scratch on the body."

He looked back at the screen, "Hm...She was able to copy my sealing technique, but how?"

* * *

Akatsuki:

"Kirai. You are chosen to become a member of Akatsuki. Do you accept?" The leader, Pein asked with a look saying if you say no then I'm going to kill you. All members sat inside a meeting room, facing Kirai. Kirai put a finger on her lip, thinking.

_She better not fall asleep again un._ Deidara thought bitterly.

_What's with the f*cking clothes? _Wondered a bored Hidan

Tobi looked intently at Kirai. _Maybe she could be a valuable asset to Madara-sama._

Kirai nodded once, "Alright, I'll accept, but on two conditions."

Pein had an unpleased look on his face, "Very well, go on."

"One!" She held up a finger, "I want it to be kept secret that I'm part of Akatsuki until further notice."

Pein nodded in understanding, "Very well, what's the second request?"  
There was a long and pained silence. Kirai's lips slowly pulled into a mischievous "I want a kiss from..." Everyone's jaws dropped as they leaned in to get the answer.

_It's Itachi. _Deidara thought bitterly.

_This woman has f*cking good tastes. Obviously she's picking me. _Hidan thought while licking his lips.

_Please don't say me. _Itachi silently pleaded.

"I bet 100 ryo she picks Itachi." Kakuzu whispered to Kisame.

"You're on." He shakes hands with Kakuzu

"What's a kiss? **Shut up. **Fine." Zetsu wondered out loud. Kirai slowly twirls her finger in the air, forming a circle. Then she pointed at one of the members. They trace it, it land's near, Hidan and Tobi?  
Hidan stands up from his seat with a grin, "I knew you'd pick me bitch."

Kirai shakes her head, "Not you. Tobi."

Everyone's jaws drop except for leader and Konan, "WHAT?!"

A blush appeared on Tobi's mask, "Oh my," He brought his hands to his face/mask, "Tobi feels special." Kakuzu sadly gave up 100 ryo to Kisame, shooting him a death glare before letting go.

"Why Tobi of all f*cking people?" Hidan demanded.

I smirked, "Just, cuz."

There was a long silence before leader spoke, "Alright, Tobi, go kiss Kirai."

"Wh-wh-what? B-but Leader S-" Tobi tried to object before Pein shot him a pleading/warning look. Causing Tobi to sigh and stand from his chair. Walking over to Kirai in order to give her a kiss. Tobi leaned in but was stopped by Kirai's hand.

"I'd like to do this, in the hallway." Everyone's jaw dropped again as Kirai dragged Tobi outside.

Hidan sat down on his chair both bitter and defeated, "Damn..." He muttered many other things that would cause children to cry.

"What does she see in Tobi?" Zetsu wondered, "I mean sure he's... Um... **Face it nothing about him is appealing toward the female race." **

Out in the hallway, Tobi was standing right in front of Kirai, _What is she planning?_ Kirai took off the bamboo hat, Tobi saw a pair of beautiful purple eyes staring back at him. Brown grown hair that reaches just past the shoulder blades, a light grin pasted on her lips. Tobi kept staring and staring, a small red blush crept on to his cheeks. Thankfully his mask was on or else she would've saw.

"What? Like what you see? Then again, you can only see my face right now." She gently placed a finger to her chin. "You're probably wondering why I asked for a kiss. It because," She leaned in, her lips only a few centimeters from Tobi's mask. "I know you're hiding a secret. And I want in on it." He inhaled her scent, a lovely smell of lavender mixed with vanilla. It was intoxicating, placing Tobi in a steady trance. He slowly closed his eyes, the scent kept him in the darkness until she felt a click sound. Unconsciously, Tobi raised a hand to stop another. His eyes burst open when he saw Kirai holding his mask in the hand he held, a triumphant grin pasted on her face. But it was too late, Kirai knows Tobi's real face. He cursed before slamming her against the wall.

"You have to die now." He muttered as he activated his one sharingan. Three tomoe swirled his pupil before stopping. However, Kirai's grin never left her face.

"You have an interesting face, I wonder," She reached up using her left hand to trace the swirl marks pasted on his skin, "How did this happen?" Tobi used his will power to not kiss her lips, and exposed neck, and then-

Tobi slapped himself with his other hand, _Snap out of it!_ He commanded himself.

Kirai let out a soft giggle, "At least you aren't like the other men I've seen. They fall head over heels over me, not even caring about their dignity. It was pathetic." Kirai kept tracing the scarred lines with her left hand, before resting it on his cheek. Tobi wanted to move back, but found himself paralyzed.

_Move! Move! MOVE! _He commanded his unwilling body, but nothing happened.

"At least your trying. But," She leaned in, her lips only a few inches away from hers, "No one, can defy me." Before Tobi could try and protest, she pressed her lips against his. Her tongue fortunately stayed inside her mouth, but he could feel her breath go down his throat. Her right arm hanging loosely while clutching the orange mask. Tobi couldn't move, couldn't react, but anger and surprise flashed though his eyes. His sharingan deactivated as he stood there like a statue. Kirai finally pulled away with a smirk before placing his mask back on his face. She leaned in until she mouth was in front of his right ear, "Don't think that this was the last time. I'll keep torturing you until I find out everything about you." She pulled back, picked up her bamboo hat from the ground, put it on, then walked back inside.

* * *

**WARNING: LEMON IN NEXT CHAPTER. ALSO MY FIRST TIME WRITING A LEMON SCENE.**

**Thank you to the loyal readers of You Stole My Face!**

**~Pleasereadmything**


	7. Lemon: This Feels So Wrong

So far, it's been a week since Kirai joined the Akatsuki. So far so good. She got along well with Itachi, as long she didn't annoy him. Zetsu was...interesting. They got along during the day when she would help water the plants in Zetsu's garden, but she learned to never anger him or else he would sneak into her room at night and try to eat her. Konan was friendly, even though she wore a frown most of the time. Deidara kept annoying Kirai, trying to find out her view on true art, Kirai just blocked it all out. Which only enraged him. Tobi was fun, after his little encounter with Kirai, every time he saw her he would high tail it out of the room screaming about harpies or evil butterflies. Leader was boring, the only times we would talk is when he assigns Kirai to a mission, or when he told her to stop a fight between bickering members. Kakuzu was fun to play with, especially when they schemed ways of earning money. Most of them involved death, stealing, and cheese. Hidan looked ready to eat Kirai, he was always curious what Kirai's actual body looked like. Seeing that she always wore her Akatsuki cloak and a bamboo hat covering her eyes. Kisame was okay, a good sparring partner for her. She also learned some new things, like how the members had to wear nail polish(She chose black), Orochimaru was part of the organization before he defected after a failed attempt at stealing Itachi's body, and how they aim for peace by killing people. Interesting huh? And so, it was an ordinary day for Kirai. Walking through the hallway, with Deidara on her tail.

"That's why art is a bang. Now what's your point of view?" He asked. Kirai looked back.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Kirai innocently asked.

A vein popped on his head, "I just explained my point of view on art! Now what's yours!" There was a line mark where Kirai stood. Deidara yelled in agony. Kirai simply teleported to the living room, away from the 'thing.' She sat down next to Itachi who was reading a book, he didn't even spare a glance. Kirai sat there, enjoying the peaceful silence while it lasted.

"Hey b*tch." A arm wrapped around her neck, "How about you give me a good time." Hidan reached toward her breasts. Kirai slapped the hand away.

"Go find a whore somewhere else, I'm was trying to enjoy the silence." Kirai snapped before standing up, "But you ruined it. So now, I'm going outside." Kirai headed to her room for a change of clothes. She also sensed that Hidan was following her. When she turned the corner she headed into the nearest room and quietly shut the door. She chuckled when she heard Hidan's loud scream of anger while he swore. She turned around and saw Tobi holding a kunai to the back of her neck, his sharingan blazing in his the hole of his right eye. Kirai lifted off her bamboo hat, "Hello, _Tobi_" She gave a smile.

"What're you doing here? Get out before I hurt you." he warned with a uchiha death glare.

"Relax," I said while my eyes turn a red/pink color, "Put down the blade." Tobi unwillingly dropped the blade. Kirai led him to a nearby chair, "I just want to ask some questions, okay?" Tobi couldn't answer, his tongue wouldn't move. He was stuck under her spell again. Kirai removed the mask first. "Now, what's your real name."

Before he could stop it, he answer, "O-obit-t-o...Uch-hia."

Kirai raised an eyebrow, "Obito Uchiha? I thought all the Uchiha were dead. Why did you pretend you were Tobi?"

"Tobi is an alias, under the mask I pretend to be Madara Uchiha, by my master himself." Tobi spilled. Kirai smirked.

"Thank you~" She sang as she gave Tobi a kiss to torture him. "Tell you boss, that I want in on your plan." She whispered in his ear before picking up her hat to leave the room. Tobi was sitting there in silence, he robotically grabbed his mask, placed it on. And ran outside with his arms flailing behind him. "TOBI LOST HIS INNOCENCE! TOBI'S A BAD BOY!" Tobi was yelling through the halls.

"Shut the f*ck up un!" Dediara shouted back.

After Kirai pleasantly tortured Tobi, she grabbed some nightwear, placed her cloak on top and headed outside. Leaving Leader a note nailed to his wall with a kunai. Kirai used a teleportation jutsu to appear in Konoha. She wanted some fun.

"Oy, Kakashi. When are you getting married?" Kurenai asked a drunk Kakashi. After hours of staying in a coffin made of blade, he needed some sake to help wash the shame away.

"Haaah? What'd a say?" He slurred.

"Face it, he's drunk." Asuma said, before his attention went to a newcomer. The woman took off her cloak revealing her goddess like body. If Asuma wasn't in love with Kurenai, he would've ran forward to meet her. Instead, he got a better idea.

"Hey. Kakashi. You see that woman over there." He pointed to the woman now sitting on the bar. "That girl says that he needs someone to take her home. If you know what I mean." Asuma said with a wink while Kurenai scowled. While Kakashi had a perverted grin on his face.

"Oookaaay." He walked forward, stumbling a few times before making it to the counter. "Heeey. How ya doing?" He asked.

The girl gave a smile, "Good." Oh God, Kakashi was falling in love.

"Sooo." Kakashi took a seat at the counter, "What'cha doing in Konoha? Miss..."

"'Hikari'. I'm in Konoha for 'experience'" She winked, "If you know what I mean." God, Kakashi was staring at her whole body. Everything about her was perfect and those lips, where did he see them before?

"Oy, Naruto, what're you doing?" Shikimaru asked while leading Team 10 back home after a long day of missions. Naruto however was innocently passing by, when he spotted Kakashi talking to a woman.

"Look, Kakashi's talking to a girl." Team 10 immediately leaned closer to get a good look.

'Hikari' was laughing at a funny story Kakashi told her, "That's ridiculous. You mean the kid Naruto actually picked the biggest dog, and the dog lead him into a mine field?" She giggled.

Kakashi chuckled, "Yeah, it was preeeeety stupid." He started to feel dizzy.  
"Oh, here." She took from her purse a bottle full of pills, "These help get rid of the drunk feeling." Kakashi immediately put them in his mouth without a second thought. Soon, his vision cleared, he felt sober.

"Wow. That's amazing medicine. Where'd you get that?" Kakashi asked.

"From an old lady." 'Hikari' answered. _I can't believe I'm talking with my old sensei? I wonder how old he thinks I am. _

_Hmm... This woman looks mature. So maybe one of two years younger than me. _Kakashi gave his famous eye smile, "I don't mean to sound rude, but how old are you?"

"29" 'Hikari' lied.

_Oh, she's only one year younger than me _Kakashi smiled, "Really? I'm 30"

"Really? I thought you were younger." 'Hikari' commented.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Thank you." He blushed as he took out his precious Icha Icha Tactics.

"Huh!" She pointed at the book, "I didn't know the third one came out!" She commented, "I gotta buy it now!" 'Hikari' was hurrying to get money from her bag. You see, on one of her many killing sprees, one of her victims was a huge fan of Icha Icha. So he had the books to the series. Kirai got addicted and fell into a deep love with them, reading them over and over in her free time.

Kakashi blinked his eye in amazement, _Finally, someone who understands the greatness of Icha Icha. Has fate led me to my soul mate?_

Back at home, Neji sneezed.

"Gotta go to the book store before it's too late!" 'Hikari' commented grabbing her bag and cloak, she was ready to burst out but Kakashi held her back.

"Don't worry, you can read my copy. Besides, the stores already closed." Kakashi lied. He wanted to get to know more about 'Hikari'.

'Hikari' hung her head in dissapointment, "But it's always better from the store. The excitement you feel when you grab the new cover, and flip the pages." 'Hikari' muttered.

"It's alright, why don't you come to my house, we could read the book together." Kakashi suggested, keeping his tone even.

"Alright." 'Hikari bounced back up. Kakashi hid his excitement well.

"Come one, I'll lead you to my house, just wait one second." Kakashi hurried over to his friends. "Guys, guys, guys!" Kakashi was jumping up and down like an excited five year old getting candy.

"What? You hit it off well?" Asuma asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah! I think she's my fated (Insert Neji sneezing) one. Her names Hikari, she likes Icha Icha. She loves dog. She has an O blood type. Lightning and earth affinity, we both like-" Kakashi ranted off how they were alike, "I think fate(Insert another sneeze by Neji) chose her to be with me. Fate(Insert another sneeze by Neji) loves me!" Kakashi excitedly finished while jumping up and down.

"Geez. Never thought there would be a girl for Kakashi. So your taking her to your apartment to do it?" Azuma excitedly asked.

Kakashi nodded his head.

"That wont work." Kurenai answered with a scowl.

"Why not?!" Kakashi demanded.

"Your apartment is a mess, unless you can get someone to clean your place up in less than 20 minutes, it's not possible." She explained. That deflated Kakashi's ballong, but he filled it back up.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." In a poof of smoke that Kakashi quickly fanned away, were eight dogs.

"What's up Kakashi?" Asked Pakkun who was sitting on Bull's head.

"Quick, I need you guys to clean up my apartment before I get there with my date." Kakashi explained.

"Kakashi found a mate?" Questioned Shiba.

"Hold on, why do we got to do your cleaning, it's your problem." Pakkun said.

"She loves dogs." Kakashi answered.

"Move out team!" The group of dogs exited through the back door, quickly heading to the house. A sweat dropped from Asuma and Kurenai's faces.

"You know you could just postpone it to tomorrow, or some other day." Kurenai suggested.

"Nuh uh!" Kakashi said as he sped over to his date, and dragged her outside.

"Man. Fate(Neji sneezes, "Who's saying fate?!" He demanded.) Sure is smiling down on Kakashi." Asuma commented.

"Never seen him so excited before." Kurenai took a sip of her sake.

"Kakashi has a date?" A voice asked from behind Asuma's seat. And out came Anko. "I'm gotta tell everybody!" Anko commented as she ran out the door before Asuma and Kurenai could stop her.

"Oh dear." The two said in unison.

It took 45 minutes to get to Kakashi's house. He purposely led them into dead ends, slowed down their pace, and said long hello's to people he didn't know. His hand shook as he twisted the doorknob, he peeked in to see his house sparkly clean, and no dogs in side. He let out a sigh of relief as he swung the door wide open for 'Hikari' to enter. She was amazed by how clean it was.

"Wow, you're a tidy man." 'Hikari' commented. Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I try." He lied as he took off his jacket and hanged it on a coat hanger he never knew he had. "Come on," He sat on the couch and beckoned 'Hikari' to come and sit, she obliged, "So, you're excited about this?" Kakashi took out his copy of Icha Icha Tactics from his pocket. 'Hikari nodded excitedly, she couldn't hold in her happiness.

"Let read together, I'll be the male antagonist, and you'll be the female one." Kakashi suggested.

"Ok!" 'Hikari' agreed as Kakashi started the book. It was 11:37, and they were at a juicy part. Kakashi came up with a clever that they should test our love of Icha Icha by seeing how much they remember. So far, those two have been reciting lines like a pro.

"I love you Junko, your beautiful, and extremely busty. I love that in a woman." Kakashi recited with a husky voice.

"You know, - (Sadly don't know the male character), we could do it here. After, all I need to get to know you better. 'Hikari' Whispered in Kakashi's ear, making a shiver go down his back. _I can't believe I'm going this to my sensei. My sensei of all people! But then again, I could use him to get some good information. Leader will be pleased. Sadly, it'll break Kakashi's heart. _

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore, he scooped 'Hikari' in his arms, and led them to his bedroom. He took off his mask, 'Hikari' couldn't help but blush since she never saw his sensei's face before when she was his student. "Do you mind?" He asked.

'Hikari' played a smile on her lips she leaned in to Kakashi's ear, "No."

* * *

**WARNING: SEX SCENE AHEAD, IT'S ALSO MY FIRST TIME WRITING ONE. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, THEN SKIP TO **

**THE END. **

* * *

The next thing that happened was a blur. Kakashi trapped 'Hikari' under him, the bed sheet felt cold to her skin. Kakashi pulled up her shirt, and tossed it to the floor. He kissed the frame of her neck, she giggled and wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi stopped to take off his shirt, then unbluckle his pants. She did the same for 'Hikari', and she didn't stop him. Now she was reduced to her underwear, Kakashi reached to undo her bra. He threw it to the ground, staring at the woman before him. Then he pounced, kissing her. Their tongues collidied as they felt each other's breath inside, the two of them intertwined with one another. Kakashi separated only to start biting the nipple of her right breast. She groaned as Kakashi started licking it. Kakashi dug his legs between 'Hikari's' separating them. Kakashi sneaked his fingers underneath her underwear, ripping it off. He dug his thing into her, 'Hikari' groaned. Kakashi thrust harder, and harder. Soon, 'Hikari' was now screaming in pure bliss. The two were mixed with each other, both wet and sticky.

Kakashi groaned while 'Hikari' was begging, "Harder, harder, please!"

Kakashi obliged, he thrust harder and harder. 'Hikari' arched her back, trying to get closer to her former sensei. Kakashi then thrust two fingers in 'Hikari's' clit. She groaned. Kakashi added another, digging it deeper.

"Ah..." 'Hikari' groaned/sighed, "Kakashi, I'm surprised.."

"Well.." Kakashi started toying with her left breast, "Icha Icha gave me a bit of 'advice' you could say." Kakashi then started kissing her neck, he sucked at a sensitive spot. Nibbling on the piece of skin while 'Hikari' giggled. He withdrew his fingers and rested them on the bed. A blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Did I, do it ok?" He asked.

'Hikari' made a dreamy smile, "You did ok." Truthfully, he was amazing. But Kirai felt dirty about doing this with Kakashi, using him. She wouldn't be surprised if lightning struck her down five times, after all she commited a 'sin'.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked, ceasing from the fun they were having.

"Just thinking." She said as she delivered as kiss to his cheek.

Kakashi started panicking, "Is it about me?"

'Hikari' giggled, "No, personal stuff."

"Good." He sighed then returned to kissing her neck. Planning to leave hickeys so others would know she was his. He hugged her chest to his mouth, squeezing and sucking at one then another. 'Hikari' sighed as she was lifted, she nails raked against Kakashi's bare back as he caused pleasurable pain. Her head was buried in his defying gravity hair. It smelled of dog and cinnamon. Unusual, but pleasing. Her breath was hot on his neck as she started leaving kisses from his shoulders to his ear. The two separated, both panting for breath, Kakashi brought up the blanket to hide their naked bodies. They both shared one last tongue kiss, before falling turning in for the night. The two were in a embrace, both panting for breath, before their breaths evened out. And they were fast asleep.

* * *

**SEX SCENE OVER...**

**Is it ok? Please rate it...**

**Naruto=bad**

**Kakashi=ok**

**Jiraiya=Spot on**

* * *

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, the sunlight blinded him. He tried to feel for 'Hikari' but he felt nothing. He stood straight up, the clothes that were thrown on the floor were gone. He placed a hand to his forehead, he messed up. Now she was gone. He put a hand on a table sitting next to his bed, but he felt paper. He brought it up to his face to examine it.

_Sorry I had to leave. Family business back at home, don't worry, I'll be back soon._

_By the way, you were terrific. (;_

_~Hikari_

Under the message was a lipstick stain. Kakashi stared at it, then hugged it close to his chest while screaming a yahoo!


	8. I Deliver Justice

"Where have you been?" The leader emmited an angry aura, an aura that Kirai was unfazed by.

"I've been, making relationships. You could say. Right now, I've got Kakashi Hatake wrapped around my finger. With a top jounin at my heels, I'll gain some useful info that can be used in the future." Kirai explained, hiding her smug smile.

"Hm. Alright, but you're going to have to hold off your investigation for a while. You're going undercover." Pein pulled out a set of papers.

"Where?" Kirai asked as she took the papers.

"Orochimaru." Kirai stiffened slightly, "We've been in the dark since Sasori died. So we're sending you in." Pein took out a teddy bear from his desk drawer, "You'll write your information, then put it in the bear's mouth. Wait five seconds, then it's sent. It took us forever to build this, so be gentle." Pein carefully handed the bear to Kirai.

"Hm... Genius. How long will I be gone on this mission?" Kirai asked.

"A few days." Pein answered.

"Do you want me to find anything specific?" Kirai asked.

"Yes, how long Orochimaru has to live. That's the most crucial information we need." Pein said. "Dismissed."

Konoha:

Kakashi was walking around, occasionally walking into polls, fences, and people. Not even fazed as he held the same dreamy expression. And now, he was having coffee with Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai. They stared as Kakashi tried to drink coffee with his mask on.

"Um, maybe that girl seriously affected Kakashi." Asuma concluded.

"You think." Kurenai replied.

"Hey! Kakashi! Let's have a race! Around Konoha, 500 laps!" Gai shouted.

"Alright!" Kakashi enthusiastically replied. Kakashi started running, along with Gai. Ten minutes later, Kakashi sat down with happy flowers encircling his face. Gai came up panting.

"Dang, Kakashi's youth energizes him." Gai said as he sat back in his seat. Asuma slowly pulls Kakashi's coffee cup away from him.

Orochimaru's Base, Four Days Later:

"Sir, this is the new recruit." Orochimaru glances at a long, blonde haired girl with green eyes. And horribly scarred and bruised body. "Of course, if she's useless. Her parts could be used for something greater." Kabuto reassured.

"Very well." Orochimaru dismisses the girl to stay out in the hallway.

_Infiltration success. _Kirai mentally smirked under her disguise. All she had to do was lean in to the door and listen, but of course there would be cameras, so she had to send chakra to her ears to concentrate.

"-found her on the road, unconscious. Chakra amount is less than normal, but I'm sure she could be taught in kenjutsu..." Kabuto was interrupted by Orochimaru's wheezing coughs.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto cried as he walked to the counter to retrieve his medicine.

"How long do I have?" He asked.

"Possibly a few weeks, maybe even two months. The last week will cause you to be bedridden." Kabuto said as he handed his master the medicine.

"They're supposed to arrive soon, right?" Orochimaru asked.

_They? _Kirai's eyesbrows knit.

"Yes, it's been confirmed that the Konoha shinobi are arriving soon, around 20 minutes." Kabuto glanced at the clock.

"Make sure to play your part well."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto bowed. He was walking toward the door, Kirai quickly lowered her chakra pressure.

Kabuto opens the door, with a smile, "It seems you'll have to stay in one of the rooms for half an hour, I'm going to be busy with something." Kabuto then leads her down the hall, and shoved her into one the room, quickly closing and locking it.

"Rude." Kirai muttered as she took out the spy bear. Writing on pieces of scrap paper left on the desk, she quickly folded it and placed it in the bear's mouth. Five seconds later, it was gone. Kirai sighed, this was going to be a long 20-30 minutes.

30 Minutes Later:  
Kirai heard a loud boom. The base must've been infiltrated, since her job was finished, she could leave. But not without having some fun first. She hastily put on the black cloak and bamboo hat she kept in her summoning scroll. After she wore the items, she activated her copy eyes. She started melding with the ground, traveling by the earth. She followed the familiar chakra presences, that lead her to the outside. And there, she saw Naruto, Sakura, a pale boy, and a man with brown hair. Up on the cliff, she saw Sasuke. Kirai laid hidden in the earth, waiting for the moment to strike. But Yamato hastily looked around.

"What the-" Yamato felt a strange change in the ground, it was as if chakra was flowing right through it.

"Let's have fun." She said out loud. Konoha's shinobi were looking around, trying to find the source. Sasuke's eyes slightly widen as he looked below. Kirai leaps from the earth, summoning Kubikiribocho, aiming to behead Sakura. But Sasuke stopped her, holding his tanto with both hands, slightly struggling to gain control.

"Sasuke-kun! You saved-" Sakura was about to turn into a fangirl.

"You're the Killer Basilisk." Sasuke pointed out.

Kirai rolled her eyes from under her bamboo hat, "Yes, and your Itachi's little brat brother."

Sasuke glared, releasing killing intent, "How do you know him?"

Kirai shrugged, "Try and cut me, maybe I'll tell you." She challenged. Sasuke gladly accepted the challenge, he slashed and hacked. But Kirai dodged and blocked. The two were ignoring Team 7 watching them with interest.

"Are they just ignoring us?" Yamato asked.

"Definitely." Naruto confirmed.

Sakura stepped forward, "Hey you bitch! Quit distracting Sasuke-kun!" The shinobi's sweat dropped.

"Did she just-" Yamato began.

"Stick up for the Uchiha even when we're on a-" Sai also started.

"Mission?" Naruto ended. Naruto hasn't seen Sakura as a fangirl for years, why does she start now? Kirai only scoffed and flipped Sasuke away and pointed her sword at Sakura.

"Hey you! I had enough of you, how long are you going to be living a lie?" Kirai smirked when Sakura took a hesitant step back.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Don't even try and pull off the innocent act, the truth always comes to light. Which reminds me, I wonder how the Yukitoma family is, I should visit them." Kirai's smirk widened.

Sakura's eyes widened as she screamed, "Why do you need to visit the innocent Yukitoma family, they did nothing wrong!" She defended her family.

Kirai let out a short chuckle, "It's just, I heard they still grieved over their dead daughter. What was her name, was it, _Ren_?" Sakura gasped as she realized who Kirai really was.

"Y-you're-" Sakura was about to say before she caught herself. They heard a voice interrupt them.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise." A snake like voice said, they all looked up and saw Orochimaru with his lap dog, Kabuto at his side. Sasuke scowled as he jumped to join his master. "I'm disappointed Sasuke, I expected you to be able to defeat Medusa easily."

Sasuke's fists whitened as he clenched them hard, "It doesn't matter." He said through gritted teeth. Kirai waved goodbye and left in black smoke.

Akatsuki:

Pein was unfazed that Kirai teleported right in front of his desk, "Good work, you have a week vacation. Spend it wisely." That was all he said as he returned to his paperwork. Kirai bowed as she placed her spy bear on his desk and quickly left in another poof of smoke.

Yukitoma Residence:

The night was quiet, too quiet. noticed this and called for the guard. He didn't answer. He called for assistance, the phone lines were down. Now he was really panicking. He walked through the empty hallways toward his wife's room, there, he saw his wife. Hung by kunais on her arms and legs. The head was severed as blood covered everything. screamed, he was about to run before a giant sword stopped him.

"Who a-are you?" He asked.

"Nobody," Kirai raised her sword to strike, "I deliver justice." She swung, blood stained her clothes. She has slayed the Yukitoma family, but her revenge wasn't over yet. It has only begun.


	9. Enough

Kakashi sighed, it's been a week since he saw 'Hikari'. He was seated in a tea shop, along with Asuma.

"Are you sure she didn't just hit and run?" Asuma asked his friend.

"I don't know anymore. I really thought we were fated (Neji sneezes) with each other." Kakashi sighed again, "Maybe it's best if I-" Kakashi looked up, stunned. Asuma waved his hand in front of his face.

"Kakashi? Kakashi!" Asuma yelled, he traced Kakashi's eyesight, to a long brown haired woman walked through the streets. Her baby blue colored dress flowed in the wind. Men were turning just to get a look at her.

"Kakashi, it's her!" Asuma looked back but saw empty lines. He sweatdropped.

'Hikari' was walking through the street, hoping to spend her vacation in Konoha.

"Hikari!" A voice called, she turned around and saw Kakashi. With a happy face and flowers in his hand. "How was your family business?"

'Hikari' accepted the flowers, and took a sniff, "It was alright. Sorry I kept you waiting." She placed a kiss on Kakashi kiss, earning him a red blush.

"One second." Kakashi ran back to the tea shop, Asuma was sipping on tea. "Asuma, Asuma, Asuma! Guess what?" She asked while jumping up and down.

"What?" Asuma asks.

"Fate(Neji sneezes) is blessing me. From now on I pray to fate(Neji sneezes), Fate(Neji sneezes), fate(Neji sneezes), fate!(Neji lets out a giant sneeze)." Kakashi waves and runs out of the shop, leaving Asuma chuckling.

'Hikari' was waiting patiently in the street, but then she heard a scream. She walked into an alley way and saw a man attempting to rape an innocent teenager. 'Hikari' cracked her knuckles.

When Kakashi ran outside, he saw 'Hikari' missing. He thought that she left, but then he saw a flash of light. He ran over and saw 'Hikari' standing over a dark clothed figure, a girl in her teens was bowing and thanking 'Hikari', she left quickly. Kakashi walked over. "What happened?"

"This guy was trying to rape the girl you just saw." Kakashi had hearts in his eyes, he was definitely in love with this girl. A few minutes later, three chunnin came and took the unconscious man.

"So," 'Hikari' wiped her hands, "What do you want to do?"

"Come to my house?" He asked hopefully.

'Hikari' giggled, "Slow down tiger. Maybe we could go to the beach?" She dragged a drooling Kakashi from the alley, toward the beach. Somewhere else, Neji was rubbing his nose. TenTen and Lee looked worriedly.

"Neji, you sure you're okay?" TenTen asked.

"Hinata told me you've been sneezing last night too." Lee commented.

"I'm fine." Neji said.

Somewhere Else:

Sasuke Uchiha sat in his new room, thinking about the battle he just had with the legendary Medusa. He clenched his fists just thinking about it. If Orochimaru didn't intervene, he would have lost. And she knew Itachi. After all his years of training, he was still weak. He grabbed the vase sitting on his bed side table and threw it against the wall, it shattered to pieces. Just like how his patience was.

In The Forest:

Team 7 was hurrying back to Konoha, after they heard Kirai's threat, they needed to hurry back and warn the Yukitoma family. Sakura was especially trying to get back quickly.

_Mom, Dad, please wait for me. I wont let her kill you._ Sakura swore in her mind as she lead the group.

Konoha:

"What!" The hokage slammed her hand on the table, "The Yukitoma family was annihilated last night by Medusa?"

"Y-yes ma'am." The chunnin cowered in the corner.

Tsunade placed a hand to her forehead, "Another innocent family killed by Medusa. How many has it been this week?"  
"Um...around five families. But something is fishy." The chunnin whispered the last part.

Tsunade's head snapped up, "What?"

"Do you mind if I say out loud, Hokage-sama?" The chunnin hesitantly asked.

Tsunade nodded, "Go on."

The chunnin bowed, "Thank you Hokage-sama. You see, my father is the worker for one of the families that was murdered. That families company is connected to the others that were killed. They all have a few things in common. They both share a business and personal relationship. My father also said that the head of the company he worked for was ruthless, along with the others. They raved for power and money. They would even do dark and personal favors for one another. That's why I think there's a pattern. What if Medusa was after the connection these families have? What if she had a grudge against them for some reason? That might be the reason why she's doing this."

"Dark and personal favors." Tsunade rested her chin on her folded hands, "A connection?" Tsunade looked up, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I'll look into it. And can you by any chance bring your father in? I want to ask some questions, don't worry your family is not in trouble." She reassured when she saw the chunnin's face grow with fear.

The chunnin sighed before bowing in goodbye and leaving the room. Tsunade swiveled in her chair, staring at the peaceful Konoha, "A connection...Hmm... What dirty secrets are you hiding?"

Konoha(Gates):

Team 7 was panting as soon as they touched the ground. They've been running non stop for hours. As soon as they touched down, Sakura went running toward her old home. Ignoring the calls of her teammates. She didn't stop until she was at the Yukitoma manor. Jounin were guarding the gates, crowds formed as medic-nin carried the dead and bloody bodies off the scene. Sakura fell to her knees.

"No..." She muttered, tears began rolling down her eyes, "NO!" Her scream brought the attention of everyone there. But she didn't care. "MOM! DAD!" A medic-nin went up to her and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Come on," She said as she pulled Sakura back up, "Let's get you to the hospital."  
But Sakura twisted herself away and pulled out a kunai. The crowd stepped back in surprise, "Stay away from me!" She shakily pointed the kunai at the surprised medic-nin. Jounin were coming forward.

"Ma'am, you need to calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Sakura yelled back as she grabbed the medic and pointed a kunai to the woman's throat, "Come any closer and she gets it!" Many started muttering, jounin were slowly inching forward.

"Ma'am, I need you to put down the kunai. And calmly come over here." One of the jounin said.

Sakura rage only increased as she pressed the kunai deeper into the woman's throat, drawing blood, "I don't care! Fuck this plan! I never should have done this. I should have just killed Haruno when I had the chance!" She yelled. This caused confusion amongst the crowd. Sakura was about to kill the medic before she felt her body starting to numb. She collapsed on the ground. Shizune was behind her, holding an empty tranquilizer shot.

"Take her away." Shizune directed the jounin. They obliged and dragged Sakura's body away. "Nothing to see here!" Shizune shouted, the crowd scurried off. Shizune sighed, "What's going on?"


	10. You're In

Akatsuki:

"Madara-sama want's to see you." Tobi said as they were talking in Kirai's room. She recently returned after her week long vacation in Konoha. She mostly spent it with Kakashi, and spent her nights in her hotel room reading Icha Icha.

Kirai raised an eyebrow, "Really? I thought he would've ordered you to kill me."

"He said that your ability would be useful. But I was so tempted to choke you with my bare hands." Tobi bitterly commented.

Kirai grinned, "I love you too." Tobi made a somewhat scoff/cough into his fist.

"Idiot..." He muttered, "Anyway, get ready, we're leaving in a ten minutes." Tobi walked out the door and resumed his childish act.

Kirai leaned back into her chair, "Ugh, what a day." Kirai decided to spend her ten minutes reading her romantic literature. A piece of art, mind blowing plot, incredible writing, Jiraiya outdid himself. Kirai blissfully sighed before facing the clock, eight minutes have passed. Kirai pouted as she wore her bamboo hat, and Akatsuki cloak. She walks out of her door, attempting to act casual.

"Oy! Kirai un!" A voice behind her cried.

Kirai cursed before turning around, facing Deidara, "What now Deidara?"

"I never got your answer on art un." Deidara crosses his arms, "Now what is it?"

Kirai sighed, "Art is life." She quickly walks away as Deidara processes her point of view. She reaches the living room where she saw Tobi hanging on to Kakuzu's arm.

"Tobi is sorry! Tobi's a bad boy!" He cried.

"Get off me!" Kakuzu attempts to shake him off, but Tobi hangs on tightly as he was pulled through the air.

"Tobi sowwy!" He cried again, this time Kakuzu managed to fling him off right into Kisame.

"Oy! Don't hand me the sobbing man." Kisame yelled as he tossed Tobi to the ground. Kisame and Kakuzu start arguing about nonsense, while Tobi led Kirai outside.

"How do you keep up that act? You're amazing, you could be an actor if you wanted." Kirai complimented.

"Hmph." Tobi's voice became deeper, "It's a natural gift I have." Kirai softly giggled as Tobi led her through the dark woods.

Konoha Interrogation Room:

Tsunade and Shizune were standing behind a two way piece of glass, examining the imposter. "After all this time..." Tsunade muttered.

"So far, we've only found out that her family hired a body surgeon(Who mysteriously disappeared) supported by many big name companies, but she wont tell us what Sakura looks like, and the names of the supporters. Without a description, it'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack." Shizune sighs.

"All this time...I've been teaching a stranger." Tsunade looks through the glass to see the Sakura look alike.

With Kirai And Tobi:

"Here we are." The two were standing in the mouth of a cave.

"Wow, very original." Kirai muttered before following Tobi inside. After a few quick seals, they found themselves in a dark room.  
"Hello." A voice said through the darkness. Torches magically lit, revealing an old looking Uchiha Madara, "You must be Kirai."

Kirai bowed, "Pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-sama."

Madara smirked, "At least this one has manners."

_If only you knew the truth._ Tobi sadly thought as he clicked off his mask.

"So, I've heard about your interrogation session with Obito. I must say, I'm impressed." Madara said.

"Well, it was a bit difficult trying to get his name. But I got it from him anyway." Kirai smiles.

The edge of Madara's mouth twitches slightly, "I've also heard that you want to join in my plan, Eye of the Moon. You do know the cost right? Once you join, you can't go back."

Kirai smiles, "Yes. Besides, it's not like I'll lose anything. After all I already lost everything."

There were looks of confusion pasted on the two's faces, "What?" Obito questions.

Kirai's smile slipped, her eyes turned cold like death. "You see, I was a 'happy' kunoichi. Learning under my master, being with my friends and family, even discovering I had an incredible kekkei genkai. But that all changed when a jealous ninja decided to copy my body, and permanantly give me a new one." They noticed Kirai's fist clenching, "By the time I made it back. They didn't even bat an eye that I was replaced. I mean, if they were my true friends, they would notice, right?"  
"Right." Obito answers.

"So, I was overcome by anger, and killed my father, that night decided my fate. So basically, I have nothing to lose." Kirai pulls her mouth into a fake smile.

Madara seats himself in a wooden seat, "Hmm... Very well, but I want you to prove your worth. I've heard of you abilities, seduction, death, and copying eyes. A very fascinating kekkei genkai, but I want to see its power first hand."

"Alright." Kirai pulls off her bamboo hat, she activates her seduction eyes then looks at Obito, "Obito, will you please roll on the ground." Obito's eyes were glazed over as he began to roll on the ground. Madara smirks as Kirai deactivates her eyes. Obito blinks once before jumping to his feet blushing.

"Damn it woman! Why do you have to use it one me?" He yells at Kirai.

Kirai chuckles, Obito's blush intenses, "Because," She places a warm hand on Obito's cheek, "You're just that gullible." She quickly retracts her hand before Obito slaps it away. Instead he slaps his own cheek, hard.

Kirai chuckles again as Obito caresses his stinging cheek, "Ow." He mutters.

"Alright, next, the death eyes. Close your eyes for this one." Kirai said.

"Then how do we know that you actually used your death eyes?" Obito asks.

Kirai shrugs, "Don't know. Unless you want to take my word for it."

"We'll take your word for it." Madara quickly said.

Kirai then activates her copying eyes, "These are my favorite. They can copy any jutsu, including a person's stat."

Madara's eyes narrow, "Show me." He indicates to Obito. Kirai smirks, before walking a few feet away with Obito. Obito makes a blur of handsigns. Kirai copies at the same speed.

"Katon: Great Fireball!" The two shout as they blew a giant sized fireball of the same size. They burn each other out, the two run at each other. Starting off with taijutsu, each move was countered with the same move from Kirai. The two jump back, Obito starts another blur of handsigns that Kirai copy.

"Katon: Dragon Fire!" The two yell. They were about to blow before Madara interrupted them.

"Alright, that's enough!" Madara's voice echo's across the walls. The two lower their hands and look at the Uchiha, "I've decided. Kirai, I see you fit to join us." Kirai smiles and bows.

"Thank you, Uchiha-sama." Kirai walks over to Obito and kisses his cheek, causing Obito to blush, "Thank you for relaying my message to Uchiha-sama." Obito growls, taking out a kunai attempting to cut her neck. Kirai jumps back, a look of amusement shined on her face.

"Don't ever do that again!" He yells.

Kirai giggles, "No promises."

Obito was about to attack again, "LEAVE!" Madara yells at the two. They flinch, Obito grabs Kirai by the arm. They teleported out of the room, and back outside. They looked at each other before burst out laughing.

"Geez, is he always like that?" She asks Obito.

Obito nods, "Yeah."

"I feel bad for you." Kirai smiles.

"Thanks." Obito stands up and offers a hand to Kirai, Kirai takes the hand. The two start walking down the road, back to the Akatsuki base.

Konoha:  
"Don't you dare come near me! OR else I'll bite off my tongue, swallow, and choke to death! Then you'll never find out where your precious Sakura is!" Ren yells at Shizune coming in with Inoichi. The two slowly back out of the room, leaving a screaming Ren.

Shizune sighs, "Every time we try to get close, she always screams threats of killing herself."

Inoichi looks at Shizune, "I'm sorry, but I need to get home. My daughter's been crying her eyes out." Inoichi bows to Shizune before leaving. Shizune sighes.

"All we want, is our Sakura back."  
Yamanka Compound:  
Ino locked herself into her room crying her eyes out. Ino's mother sighs putting down a tray of food down in front of the door, "Sweetie, I'm leaving some food here, eat it when your hungry." She gently said. Her answer was sob. Ino's mother sighs before going back downstairs, meeting her husband that just walked through the door.

"How is she?" Inoichi asked his wife.

She just shakes her head, "Still crying."

Inoichi slams his fist on the table, "I'm want to destroy that girl for imposing on our lives."


	11. Oh Nose!

Akatsuki:

Over the past few days, Tobi and Kirai's relationship has gotten better. The two were so close, many Akatsuki members thought the two were dating. Every time they asked, it earned them a blushing and stuttering Tobi, and an annoyed yet amused Kirai. Hidan's been bugging Kirai about taking off her hat, every time he tries with force, it just leaves him frustrated and tired. The reason why is because Kirai has a seal inside of her bamboo hat so that only she could take it off. She never bothered telling Hidan, watching him struggle was hilarious. It reminded her of the good old days, but she quickly waved those thoughts away.

"Where's Kakuzu?" Kirai asks a sitting Tobi. They were inside her room, Tobi sat in one of the wooden chairs, and Kirai lay on her bed reading her romantic literature*Cough* porn.

"He's with Hidan, they're collecting a bounty for the treasury. They should be back soon." Tobi answered.

Kirai scoffed, "Knowing Kakuzu, he'll take half, and pay Hidan to keep quiet." The two chuckle, Kirai returns to reading her book.

"Why are you reading that?" Tobi asks.

Kirai smiles, "It's incredibly addicting, a piece of art, the gift of the gods."

It was Tobi's turn to scoff, "Right." Kirai glares at him before continuing on reading. They heard a loud crash sound an a lot of swearing.

"They're back." Kirai shuts her book and walks out the door with Tobi. They reach the living room and see Kakuzu properly stitching back a dismantled Hidan.

"Ow! Bitch, Idiot, help me back to my room!" The two look at each other, before turning their backs and leaving the room. They could hear Hidan calling their nicknames over and over until they were out of hearing distance.

"By the way, I'll be leaving with Deidara to find the three tails. Wish me luck." Tobi said.

"Aw, you're still weak enough to want luck?" Kirai taunted.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Tobi reaches his bedroom door. "I'm gonna need some rest. See you in a few hours." Tobi opens and enters, gently shutting the door. Kirai smirks, and walks to her room, she felt right at home with the Akatsuki.

The Next Day:

"Sempai!" Tobi cries at Deidara, they left early in the morning and were walking down a forest path, "Do you think I'm cool?"

"No."  
"WAAAAAH!" Tobi starts fake crying and flailing his arms.

Akatsuki:  
"Leader, I request a trip to Konoha." Kirai was speaking to a seated Pein.

"Why?" He asks.

Kirai smirks, "I just want to tease a certain someone."

Pein went back to his paper work, "Fine, but you better be back at the end of the day." Kirai bows, then disappears in black smoke.

Konoha:

Ren was tied to a metal chair, hungry, tired, and close to cracking. They limited her food, so that she ate food to live, but not enough to satsify her appetite. Her throat was hoarse and dry, after all her screaming and lack of water. She was about to close her eyes to sleep before she felt a nice breeze.

"Hello, Ren." A voice to the side said. Ren's eyes snapped open, she looked to her right and saw Kirai leaning against the wall. She screamed, but nothing happened.

"Don't bother, I covered the room in a genjutsu, no one can hear you, your chakra presence will appear normal, they'll wont know what's happening on the inside. I also cut off the wires from the cameras." She pulled away from the wall, and walked over to Ren. Her bamboo hat lay on the table in front of Ren. Ren started struggling against the restraints, tears started to form at the corner of her eyes, she kept screaming for someone to call but no one answered. Kirai placed her index finger on the middle of Ren's forehead, her eyes were wide as she lay completely still, staring into nothing. Kirai leaned in to Ren's ear. "Good bye, Ren Yukitoma." She sent a surge of chakra through her finger, frying her brain, a burning flesh smell emitted form her head as she slumped forward. Her head bobbing a few times before settling down. Kirai smirked before grabbing her hat, and poofing in black smoke.

With Tobi And Deidara At A DangoShop:  
Tobi adjusted his mask, facing away from Deidara, he happily munched on his dango. "Man, it's so good! The sauce is really good too!"

Deidara's eyes twitched, _So close._

"Hmm... Oy! Can Tobi get a pack of dango to go please? Thank you!" He cried inside, the woman at the stove hastily worked.

"What's the extra pack for un?" Deidara asked.

"It's for Tobi's friend! Kirai-chan!" Tobi excitedly waved his arms.

Deidara smirked, "Oh, you're getting something for your girlfriend un?"

A blush appeared on his face as Tobi begain panicking, "N-no! K-Kirai is Tobi's friend!"

Deidara stands up and brushes the dirt off his cloak, "Sure un." He turns to walk away. The old waitress hands Tobi her dango and quickly walks away. Deidara couldn't see Tobi making choking gestures with his hands before picking up the dango, and leaving.

Silence filled the air before Tobi spoke, "Sempai! Do you think I'm cool now?"

"No."

"WAAAAAH!" Tobi starts fake crying and flailing his arms. The dango jumping up and down from inside it's container.

A Few Hours Later:  
Kirai was enjoying the quiet inside the Akatsuki hideout, happily meditating on her bed. Before a loud crash shook the building. Her eye twitched as she pulled on her cloak and hat and stomped out of her room. Everyone was gathering outside, trying to see the cause. What they saw left them speechless. They saw Tobi riding an unconscious Isobu, and Deidara yelling something about him being an idiot.

"Everyone look! Tobi caught big turtle!" Tobi excitedly waved before he lost his footing and was falling from a high height. He clutched onto a package of food as he began to fall. Kirai rolled her eyes before running forward and catching Tobi, bridal styal.

"Tobi, you're an idiot." Kirai comments. Hidan dog whistled, but Kirai silenced him with a glare.

"Um, Kirai-chan, you can put Tobi down now." Kirai drops Tobi on the ground. He wriggles before jumping up to his feet.

"Kirai-chan! Look, Tobi caught big turtle by using his awesome technique!" Tobi boasted.

"I was the one that caught it un!" Deidara yelled.

Tobi happily ignored him, "Kirai-chan! Tobi got you dango!" He opens the box, inside is mashed up dango with some hanging on to three sauce covered sticks. "Oh nose! The dango exploded! Hurry Kirai-chan! We can save it!" He grabs Kirai's hand and drags her back inside. The rest of the member were left in silence.

"So, how are we supposed to **get it in the sealing room**?" Zetsu asked. No one answered.

* * *

**My tingly writing feeling is in full action!**

**~Pleasereadmything**


	12. You're Stupid

Kirai and Tobi sat on Kirai's bed, the ruined pack of dango in between them. "Hehe. Woops." Tobi rubbed the back of his neck.

Kirai shrugged, grabbing a stick, and used it to poke the broken treat, before sticking it into her mouth, "It's still good." Tobi grabs a stick, takes off his mask, and pokes a piece before sticking it in his mouth. The two ate in silence, enjoying the comfortable silence.

Konoha(Yesterday):

When Shizune found a dead Ren, she immediately told Tsunade. Tsunade was beyond angry, her once chance of finding her student was now gone. She locked herself in her office with a bottle of sake. Shizune could hear Tsunade's yell of anger and sad sobs. They burned Ren's body. That was it, there wasn't a burial, no funeral, nothing. They just tossed her body into the prison flames.

Konoha(Now):

"Naruto, you're going to start some intense training. So jump out of your emo corner." It was true, ever since he heard that the Sakura he hung out with was an imposter, he sunk into depression. His dream of bringing Team 7 together was farther and farther from his grasp.

Naruto robotically nodded, "Ok."

Tsunade sighs, "Naruto, look at me." Naruto lifts his head from the ground and looks at his hokage, "Naruto, you wont be able to help them, if you mope away. Trust me, I've been there. Anyways, the only way to get them back, is becoming stronger. The faster we defeat Akatsuki, the faster we can find them. You understand?"

A smile lit up on Naruto's face, "Yeah." He bows, "Thank you, Tsunade-sama." He excitedly runs out the room leaving a smiling Tsunade.

Then realization struck her, "Wait! I didn't tell you who your teacher is!"

Akatsuki:

"I'm so close to wringing Deidara's neck." Tobi growled as he angrily chewed on his stick.

"Let me guess, he called us a couple again huh?" Kirai leaned back on her bed.

Tobi grumbled a yeah. Before he sighed, "How's your day been?"

"I killed the very last Yukitoma." Kirai said casually.

"Oh ok. Why?" He asked as he threw his mask into the air.

Tobi swore he saw Kirai's darken for a moment, "They did something to annoy me, leave it at that."

And Tobi did, because he was a good boy. "Kirai, do you think I'm awesome?"

Kirai looks Tobi straight in the eye, "No." Tobi pouts and crosses his arms like a child, causing Kirai to giggle.

A few days later, the death of Kakuzu and Hidan shook Akatsuki. They already lost many powerful members, they were being picked off one by one. Through a spy, after Konoha heard of Orochimaru's death, they sent out two teams after him. Tobi and Deidara were sent out. Only Tobi came back, he made a big show of sadness in front of his peers, once he was with Kirai in her room. He was jumping up and down in celebration. Kirai had to smack him across the head to make him go to sleep. The team from Konoha now decided to go after Sasuke again. This time, Tobi, Zetsu, and Kirai were sent out.

Team 7 and 8:

The two teams were running through the woods, hot on Sasuke's trail. They find Sasuke, they find Itachi. Naruto was especially excited, "Come on, hurry up!" He yelled as he went ahead.

"Geez." Kiba muttered. The group hurried in order to catch up.

Akatsuki:

Kirai, Tobi, and Zetsu were hopping through the woods. Well actually, Kirai and Tobi were jumping. Zetsu was plainly merging with the surroundings and followed. Curse his amazing power.

"Welcome to the crew. **Do anything wrong and I'll kill you.** That's rude. **Shut up.** Ahh..." Zetsu said. Kirai giggled.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Kirai flashies one last smile before they split paths. Tobi and Kirai distracting Konoha's group, and Zetsu spying on the battle between Uchiha's.

Team 7 and 8:

Team 7 and 8 were currently facing off against Tobi and Kirai. Naruto growled, "Get out of the way!" He launches himself at the masked and hatted figures kunai in hand, ignoring the cries of his teammates.

"You're too full of yourself! What's a kid like you going to do to Tobi?" He asked as he simply kicked Naruto to the small pool nearby.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried.

Kirai looked around, her hat covering her gaze, "You know, I can't find that pink haired medic. Where is she?"

Kakashi glared, "Turns out she was faking the identity of Haruno Sakura. We tried to interrogate her, but she was killed before we could finish, you're work no doubt?"

Kirai shrugged, she brought out a scroll, she unrolled it and in a poof of smoke, was Kubikiribocho in Kirai's hand. "Who cares if I did?" She places the sword on her shoulder to support it's weight, "Besides, I've been wanting to do it since I first laid eyes on her."

"Why?" Kakashi questioned.

Kirai smirks, "For reasons." Kirai lifts a hand and takes off her hat, "Hey, Kakashi-kun." Kakashi took a shocked step back. "Hikari?" Many of the others were shocked as well, they were introduced to Kakashi's girlfriend after his days of boasting.

Kirai giggled, "Sorry, Kakashi-kun. It's Kirai. And thank you for giving me a fun time. And don't worry, you played your part well. My information supplier, have you ever wondered why I put my hand to your forehead so many times? I stole memories of helpful information straight from you. I must say, for a jounin, you are stupid." Kakashi stumbles until he fell on his but.

He starts mumbling nonsense, finally, Yamato decides to knock him out. He looks at his teammates and shrugged, "It's better this way."

Naruto glares at Kirai, "You...You caused pain to all of my friends, and you betrayed Kakashi's love for you. I'm going to kill you!" Kirai just waved the threat away like it was a fly.

"What kind of game should we play now? Leaf people." Tobi asks.

"As much as I want to kill that woman," He points at Kirai, "We don't have time to waste on you." Everyone agrees while Kirai places a hand to her chest.

"Ow. You hurt me right here." She patted where her heart should be.

"Everyone! Get in formation B and attack." Yamato ordered.

Shino orders a swarm of bugs to attack Tobi and Kirai, "Aww. Nasty!" Tobi comments as Kirai rolls her eyes. Kirai merely merges herself with the tree, disappearing. While Tobi had to repeatedly jump to avoid the bugs. "Come on! You leave Tobi alone?" Tobi fake cries as he kept on jumping off. But soon, the bugs start swallowing him. He struggles to get out, but was already surrounded.

"Hinata, keep an eye on him!" Yamato ordered.

Hinata nods and activates her byakugan, "He's still there!"  
"What about Kirai?" Yamato asks.

"Um... She's," Hinata points to her left without keeping her eyes off of Tobi, "Over there!"

They turn and see Kirai hanging upside down from a branch, her sword lay sheathed on her back, "Yo." She lazily waves.

Naruto was about to attack, but Sai stops him, "Let me go! I'm going to kill her!"

"Naruto! Stand down. Right now we'll focus on Tobi, if she attacks, then we'll retaliate." Yamato said. Naruto struggled but went back to watching Tobi.

Yamato clasps his hands together, branches were reaching toward the bug covered man, "We got him!"

But then Shino flinches, he released the bugs but Tobi was gone. "Shino! What happened?" Kiba questions.

"My bugs reacted to his chakra, but then he somehow vanished." Shino said.

"Teleportaion?" Sai asks.

"No, it wasn't that." Shino answered.

_How? _Yamato questions.

"Up there!" Hinata points to where Kirai was, and standing there next to an upside down missing-nin is our favorite masked man.

"Hello!" He excitedly waved.

Kiba growled, "Gatsuga!" He and Akamaru twirled at a fast speed and launched themselves toward Tobi. But he simply side skipped the attack. They twirled a hole straight through the branch and landed on the ground head first.

"Ugh...slipped through him again..." Kiba muttered dizzily.

"Kiba, he just side stepped you."Shino said. Out from the tree, came Zetsu. Kirai and Tobi looked at him.

"It's over, Sasuke won, **Uchiha Itachi is dead**." Zetsu announced. Looks of surprise appeared on Konoha's group.

Kirai raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Whoa, didn't see that coming." Tobi said. "Not. Just as Tobi predictuted"

"Tobi, it's predicted. Not predictuted." Kirai corrected as she jumped off her branch and landed beside him.

"Really? But Tobi always thought it was predictuted." Tobi put a finger to his chin.

"Tobi," Kirai looked him dead in the eye, "You're stupid."

Tobi began fake crying and clutching at Kirai's robe, "Tobi not stupid! Tobi not stupid!" A sweat dropped from the crowd.

"Seriously?" Naruto muttered.

Tobi switched his hold to Kirai's arm and begain fake crying into it, "Tobi not not stupid!"

"Um, Tobi. If you say your not not stupid. It means your stupid." Kirai said.

Tobi stopped fake crying for a moment to think, "But Tobi thought that instead of saying Tobi not stupid two times over. He should just say not two times. Isn't that right?" Kirai just slowly shakes her head.

Tobi starts fake crying again, "WAAAAAH!"

"Um Tobi? **Stop crying you idiot, we need to go.**" Zetsu said, Tobi sniffled before glaring at everyone, mostly Kakashi.

"I'll play with you later." His tone was deeper as he activated his sharingan. Everyone's eyes widen before Zetsu merged with the tree, and Tobi jumped off

"Oy! We need to go!" Naruto was about to jump before he felt a blade on his neck. He was looking the eye of Kirai.

"You're not going anywhere." Kirai mutters, she jumps back before a root could spear her.

"Everyone, scatter! She can't take us all at the same time!" The group separates into different directions, but kept going forward. Kirai merely rolled her eyes. She activated her copy eyes and began using a nifty genjutsu she learned from a Konohagakure jounin.

"Genjutsu: Deceiving Room!" She started to disappear with the leaves.

"Shoot." Yamato muttered before putting her hands together, "Kai!" But nothing happened. The separated members all came back to the same spot.

"What the? I was heading straight forward!" Kiba exclaims in confusion and frustration.

Yamato sighed, "Right after you left, she cast a genjutsu. I've been trying to break it."

"Where is she now?" Naruto asks.

"Probably after Sasuke." Sai implies.

Anger was shooting through Naruto's body, "I had enough of this." Chakra began leaking out of him, "I'LL KILL HER!" He yelled. Red chakra began to form around his body. Everyone took a careful step back, Yamato came forward and pasted a seal paper on his forehead. A few seconds later, he returned to normal.

"Losing control isn't going to help us, Naruto" Yamato said calmly.

The Battleground:  
Tobi was standing over Itachi's body. Rain poured heavily on his cloak. "You're too slow."

"Well excuse me I can't move at the speed of light. **Geez relax.**" Zetsu said as he wiggled out of the ground.

"Come on, we're getting Itachi's corpse." Tobi ordered, he looked behind him and saw Kirai with a sheathed gigantic sword. "Where've you been?"

Kirai looked at the dead Itachi, "I've been holding them back. I probably bought you like, two minutes before they break out."

Tobi nods, "Good. Now, help us move this."


	13. Kirai's Scheduled Death

Forest:

Team 7 and 8 escaped from the genjutsu, Yamato supported an unconscious Kakashi. "Kiba, are they still there?" Yamato asks.

Kiba nods, "Yeah! I've got their scent."

_We're coming, Sasuke. _Naruto increased his speed.

Akatsuki:

Sasuke woke in a dimly lit room. Bandages covered his body as he painfully sat up, "I healed your wounds." Kirai called from the corner. Sasuke's eye flash with anger.

"You..." He muttered, he was about to jump up and fight but Kirai was already behind him.

"Don't even think about it. I can easily make sure you have an early grave." Kirai glared.

"Now now, no fighting." Tobi walked out of the darkness. "Congratulations, you won."

Sasuke's eyes glazed as he remembered his fight with his big brother. "It was very close, you almost died, you shouldn't be reckless with you life." Kirai scolded.

"Now, don't think about us as enemies. Think about us as, a new chance. I brought you here to tell you something important." Sasuke didn't look interested.

"Not interested I see, maybe this'll grab your attention, it's about Uchiha Itachi." Kirai sat in the corner, letting Tobi continue his explanation.

Morning:

Sasuke stood on the rocks, watching the waves crash against it. Tears slowly flowed out of his eyes. Kirai gave Suigetsu her sword, after all his pleading and begging. After all, it looked better on him.

Konoha:

Naruto and Kakashi locked themselves inside their homes. Naruto was sad about not bringing Sasuke hom. Kakashi was in denial and shock that the 'Hikari' he loved was actually Kirai. Tsunade sighed as she looked out the window. Hopefully, the two would bounce back in the morning.

With Tobi:  
"Kisame-sempai, I need to talk to you about something." Tobi was talking with Kisame under the night sky.

"You're coming to bother me too? I thought you were dead, Tobi" Kisame looked at the masked man.

"I guess you're the last one...I'm sorry for deceiving you for so long. Especially since you were the closest to him." Tobi begins to take off his mask. Kisam'es eye widen, before he lets out a soft chuckle.

"So you're 'Tobi'...I never would've guessed." Kisame smiles.

Konoha:  
Tsunade sighed as she sat in her office. The night moon shined in the dark. Tsunade furiously scribbled on a piece of paper.

Operation: Kill Medusa

By orders of the fifth hokage, the following will be sent...

Team 7: Uzumki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Yamato(Tenzo), Sai

Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata

Team 10: Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino

Team Guy: Rock Lee, TenTen, Hyuga Neji, Might Guy

KILL ON SIGHT, DO NOT LEAVE UNTIL OBJECTIVE IS DEAD

Tsunade stamped the bottom, it was time to end this. Little did she know, Kirai planted a bug in her office the week she came back.

The Next Day:

Team 7, 8, 10, and Guy received their orders. Many were happy to oblige. Kakashi took an hour accept them, but then he decided that his village came first.

Akatsuki:  
Kirai heard and saw everything from her well placed bug. She sighed, guess it was time for her to die. She walks out of her room and walks to the meeting room. She saw Sasuke and his slaves at the table, surprisingly Kisame was also there. Tobi leaned on the table. He was the first to notice.

"Oh, hey Kirai. You're late." Tobi said. Kirai merely sighs, she notices how Sasuke is watching her carefully.

"Sorry, but I received some bad news. Turns out I'm scheduled to die today." She calmly said. Tobi's mask couldn't show it, but he was shocked and scared.

"What?" Tobi's voice came out as a whisper.

Kirai sighed again, "I planted a bug in the hokage's office. She's sending a huge team to annihilate me. They wont stop until they kill me."

"You could easily beat them." Tobi's voice sounded hopeful.

"Yeah but," Turns toward the door, "The past is catching up to me." She starts walking off, she lazily waves her hand. Tobi follows her into the hallway.

"Oy, Kirai!" Tobi yelled once they were a safe distance away from the group, "Are you really going to let them kill you?"

Kirai turned around, "Before I answer that, I have a question for you."

"What?" Tobi asked.

"Did you ever consider me as a friend?" Kirai asked. Tobi stayed still.

"Yes...You were the first friend I made in a long time. In the beginning, you scared and annoyed me when you had your 'interrogation' moments. After that, I really got to bond with you. So yes, I consider you as my friend." Kirai smiled which made Tobi blush, "Now answer my question." He snapped.

Kirai looked up at the ceiling, "Yeah, I'm actually going to let them kill me."

"Why?" Tobi asked again.

"Like I said, the past is catching up to me." Kirai said. She turns and waves again, "See you on the other side, Obito-kun."

Konoha's Team:

"Kiba, you got the scent?" Kakashi asked.

Kiba nodded, "Yup, in the clearing!" The group lands in the clearing, they see Kirai sitting on a boulder.

"You're late, I've been waiting for two hours." Kirai muttered as she jumped off the rock. Everyone raised their weapons.

Kirai grins, _My death will come from my friends. How fitting. _"Tell me, why do you want to kill me?"

Naruto stepped forward, "You hurt everyone important to me. And you're in Akatsuki, the organization that killed so many. You're the first step to peace."

Kirai looked up, "But are we really that bad? After all, Akatsuki strives for peace."

"But you kill for that peace!" Naruto yells.

"Doesn't everybody?"

Naruto flinches, "Uh..."

"This is why we have war. Both side wants their version of peace, and aren't you doing the same thing? You want to kill us, the Akatsuki, to attain your peace. Isn't that true?" Naruto was left speechless. "Exactly, today, we fight for our peace." Kirai sends a surge of chakra at the sky, causing the clouds to darken. She activated her copy eyes.


	14. Kirai's Death And Revival

So far, the battle ground was a complete wasteland. Their were craters everywhere Kirai looked, the ground was cracked, and the rain she summoned filled those holes. She could feel the rain adding weight to her clothes, and slowly sap her chakra. Why did she summon rain that'll sap her chakra along with the others? Because she wanted to die quickly, and go to the other side where she can repent for her sins. The cute little kids of Konoha 10(subtracting Sasuke and Sakura from the number) were panting as they sat back, taking the orders of their sensei's to stay back and let them fight. So now, Kirai was fighting against Kakashi, Gai, and Yamato. Kirai easily copied Yamato's wood techniques, Gai's speed, and Kakashi's hand signing speed. She was an even match with them.

Yamato brought his hands together, "Doton: Earth Flow Spears!" The wet mud around him formed into hard and sharp spear points and were launched straight toward Kirai. She easily dodged, her feet slid against the wet mud.

"Suiton:Water Shark Bullet." A giant shark made of water was launched at Kirai's back by Kakashi. Kirai glared as she channeled chakra to her feet, right when it was about to strike, she made a chakra enhanced jump upward. She jumped to an incredible height. Gai also took this moment to engage in a taijutsu battle in the sky. Gai sent a kick, she blocked with a kick. Gai sent a punch, she caught it and held him in a choke hold as the two fell toward the ground.

"Mokuton: Birth of Dense Woodland!" A tree grew out of the ground right below the falling pair. It grew higher and higher, planning to capture Kirai and Gai. Kirai cursed, she pushed Gai away to the side, holding her arms up as she fell into the growing tree. She was immediately ensnared by the branches, she could feel them sucking her power by the gallons.

"You modified the first hokage's jutsu?" Kakashi asked a smiling but strained Yamato.

"Hai." Yamato felt Kirai attack the branches, "Kakashi, finish this."

Kakashi nodded, concentrating chakra to his right hand, "Raikiri." Kakashi could see Kirai fall to the ground, weak from the chakra sapping and from battle. He rushed forward, preparing to cut her through the heart. Kirai shakily got up, eyes half lidded as she saw Kakashi rush at her.

Kirai stretched a light grin on her tired body,_ Kakashi sensei. I'm sorry for hurting you._ She looked at her surroundings, watching Konoha 10 watch the battle from the side lines, _I'm sorry._ Her smile slipped when she felt something cold puncture her body. She looked wide eyed with pain at Kakashi. His Raikiri fizzing away, his hand straight through her chest. "Ka...ka...shi..." Kirai muttered as blood flowed down her mouth. The edge of her mouth twitched, "A...ri...gatou." She strained. Kakashi's eyes widen as tears flowed out of his normal eye. Kirai shakily placed her hands together in tiger, Kakashi quickly withdrew his bloody hand and jumped back. "Ka...ton: H-hell's Flame." She choked out. Her copy eyes was flashing like mad, it was fizzing in and out. Her vision was a blur, she couldn't hear Kakashi ordering to retreat as the ground started rumbling. More cracks appeared from the ground, this time a bright, hot, red light was flowing out from underneath. Kirai could feel the chakra pressure rising from the suicidal technique, she looked at the rainy sky one last time before closing them. Not feeling hells wrath burn her body to dust. Strangely, she didn't feel heat, she didn't feel pain, she felt wet. She flickered her eyes open, her body floated in a sea of endless water. The water was clearer than a shiny glass. The sky was strangely multi-colored, Kirai smiled. She was on the other side.

"Sakura-chan." Kirai's smile slipped as she looked in front of her. Standing there was the third hokage.

"Hokage-sama." Kirai whispered, she tried to stand but her body refused to. She lay there in the water.

The old man chuckled, "Not anymore. My title has been given to another no doubt. Call me Hiruzen."

"Hoka...Hiruzen-sama." Kirai greeted, "Am I dead?"

The old man took out his pipe from his pocket and filled it, "Yes, you are."

Small tears flowed out of her eyes, "Finally."

The third gave a sad smile, "You've been alone, haven't you?"

Kirai nodded, "Yes, after Ren took away my life, I was lonely. All I felt was pain echoing through my soul."

"But you filled that hole." The hokage said.

Kirai looked at him, "What?"

The hokage smiled, "The hole in your heart was filled from the people around you. Your heart was hesitant at first, but you slowly let them in."  
"Who?" Kirai asked.

"The Akatsuki." Kirai's eyes widen, "You slowly let them fill that hole in your heart with love, friendship, feelings. You started out with a great relationship with 'Tobi', isn't that correct?" Kirai didn't answer, "But you were scared about being abandoned again, isn't that why you asked him that question?" Kirai's eyes flicker downward as she remembered.

_"Oy, Kirai!" Tobi yelled once they were a safe distance away from the group, "Are you really going to let them kill you?"_

_Kirai turned around, "Before I answer that, I have a question for you."_

_"What?" Tobi asked._

_"Did you ever consider me as a friend?" Kirai asked. Tobi stayed still._

_"Yes...You were the first friend I made in a long time. In the beginning, you scared and annoyed me when you had your 'interrogation' moments. After that, I really got to bond with you. So yes, I consider you as my friend." Kirai smiled..._

Kirai scoffed, "I can't even control myself." She shifted her gaze to the strange colored clouds, "Why can't I get up?"

The hokage chuckled, "Your guilt is weighing down on you, child. You must forgive yourself, then the weight on you body will be gone. You can rest peacefully."

"Me, forgive? Why should I forgive myself? After everything I did against my friends, teachers, why should I forgive myself?" Kirai felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

The hokage nodded, "I understand how you feel. When I first came here, I stayed here for nights, days, the guilt I inflicted on myself weighed me down. I blamed myself for leading my student to his path of darkness," Kirai knew he meant Orochimaru, "I kept telling myself I failed my successor, Minato. I feel like I failed Naruto, how I couldn't protect him from Konoha's wrath. I failed Sasuke, for not being able to prevent his brother from killing his clan. I failed my family, Konoha, everyone. I told myself death was too good for me. But then one day, the first came before me, he said that I should get on my feet and walk with him to the others. I refused him, but he managed to convince me to follow. Now I stand before you, hoping to convince you to come with me to meet everyone." The hokage held out his hand, "Will you come?"

Kirai lay there, staring at the hokage's outstretched hand. She wanted to just stay right where she was, repent for her sins, hoping she sinks into the sea. But something told her to go with him, forgive her sins, take the hand that will lead her to the others. Kirai shakily raised her hand, she felt like a thousand pounds weighed against her, she reached toward the third hokages, when she put her hand against his, the invisible burden on her body disappeared. She stood straight up, releasing her hand from the old mans. She could see a smile on his face as he started to walk away. Kirai quickly got over her shock and followed.

"Sakura-"

"With all due respect Hiruzen-sama, I still prefer to be called Kirai." Kirai respectfully said.

The hokage nodded, "Kirai-chan. How do you feel?"

Kirai smiled, "I feel, happy." The two kept walking, their footsteps clicking against the wet surface, the old man had a smile on his face as he breathed through his pipe.

Konoha:

"How is he?" Tsunade asked Gai, he was the one giving the mission report, Yamato had to stay home due to chakra exhaustion, Kakashi was at home, depressed.

Gai sighed, "Kakashi is sad, I think that battle brought back depressing memories."

Tsunade sighed, "I'll give him tomorrow off, but by then he needs to be back on his feet. I want you to check up on him, alright?"

Gai saluted, "Yes, Hokage-sama!"

Kakashi's Apartment:

Kakashi laid in his bed, face in his hands. _That face... _Kirai's shocked and pained face appeared in his mind, along with Rin's. _It was the exact same...They had the same expression on their faces...when I killed them. _Kakashi hand's fingered fistfuls of his hair, "I can't get it out of my head." He muttered. His blankets were tossed, laying forgotten on the ground. He heard his front door being knocked. He ignored it the first, second, and third time. Then when he heard a loud bang, he shot up and stomped to the door. He didn't see a door, instead he saw Gai with his fist outstretched, his beaten door was on the ground.

"Kakashi!" Gai shouted. He grabbed the front of Kakashi's shirt and threw him outside. Kakashi went flying, he landed on a busy street. People giving him strange looks before a few people screamed and ran. Gai came running forward, he planted a kick on Kakashi's face that sent him flying through the alley toward the next street. Kakashi was about to say something before Gai came and started to repeatedly punch him again and again. A vein popped on his forehead as he grabbed an incoming fist, and threw Gai into a grocery store. He stomped over, anger burning in his eyes.

"What the hell?" He asked while cracking his fists.

Gai looked him in the eye, "See, you're not sad anymore."

Kakashi's eye widen, "Eh?"

"The anger you're feeling now is erasing the feeling of sadness." Gai smiled and gave a thumbs up, "I prefer it if my eternal rival would be forever angry than forever sad." Kakashi looked at Gai for a few seconds, before punching him into an aisle filled with baby powder. His fist accidentally made contact with Gai's nose, breaking it. Gai painfully clutched his nose as he saw Kakashi walk over. He prepared himself for a beating, but it never came. Gai opened his eyes and saw Kakashi give Guy an eye smile while holding out a hand. Gai grinned as he took the hand, Kakashi helped him up.

"Thank you, Gai." Kakashi said.

Gai's pumped his fist in the air, "My eternal rival's youth has returned!"

The two walked out of the broken store, "You're paying for repairs though." Gai stopped in his tracks, with a nervous look on his face.

Time Skip: After Kirai's death, everything goes back to original storyline. Now it is the fourth shinobi war. Team Taka and Orochimaru present there selves in front of the four kages. Sasuke made his decision to protect Konoha.

"Alright, let's go." Sasuke ordered but Orochimaru stopped him.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun. But there's one last person that I want to bring back. That's why I kept this with me." Orochimaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. Out came an extra zetsu. "Hold him!" Orochimaru ordered. The first hokage answered to the order and held the confused Zetsu down. He quickly made the sigs for Edo tensei then slammed his hands on the ground. Hashirama backed away as the body began forming into a different form.

"Hello, Haruno Sakura." Orochimaru smiled.

Sasuke's eyes widen when he saw Kirai standing there.


	15. Obito's DeathShort Author Note

"Orochimaru, why did you summon her?"

Orochimaru grinned, "Now that's sad Sasuke-kun. You don't even know your teammate."

"She's not Sakura," Sasuke glared, "Sakura has pink hair, green eyes, and healing capabilities along with strength."

Orochimaru kept grinning, "That's her." Orochimaru pointed at an annoyed Kirai.

"Oy, Orochimaru. I'm surprised that you found out first." Kirai commented. She crossed her arms and smirked.

Orochimaru smiled, "I always research people that interest me. It required investigation, but once the pieces came together, I must say I was surprised when I found out the truth."

Kirai looked up at the roof and sighed, "Typical reaction." She muttered.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Hashirama asked.

Kirai glanced at the first hokage, "Which identity do you want to know first?"

A question mark floated above Hashirama head, "Eh?"

Kirai sighed, "Haruno Sakura. Apprentice of Tsunade-hime. Home is Konohagakure, member of Team 7, specialty is medical ninjutsu. Kirai, student of no one, most used home is Amegakure, member of Akatsuki, I have a dojutsu that gives me three special abilities."

"But, why do you have two identities?" Hashirama asked.

"Hokage-sama." Kirai looked at the third.

Hiruzen nodded, "Might as well tell them."

Kirai let out a deep sigh before sitting legs crossed on the floor, "Don't worry, the story might be short." After explaining the hokages and Team Taka looked at Kirai with shock.

"That sounds terrible." Hashirama said with a look of pity on his face.

"I don't want your pity." Kirai commented.

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't believe it."

"I don't care what you do or don't believe, just stay out of my f*cking way and we'll get along." Kirai commented. Silence filled the room. "By the way, what's going on outside?"

"There's a war going on outside, Madara was revived and is battling against the five nations." Tobirama explained.

Kirai stared at Tobirama from the corner of her eye, the two had what looked like a glaring contest with lightning flashing inbetween their eyes, "I hate you for some reason." Tobirama growled and raised his chakra, the room started shaking. Kirai activated her copy eyes and copied his chakra amount and power. She then flared her newly enhanced chakra which made Tobirama's eyes widen before he raised his chakra higher. Which Kirai just plainly copied. The two forces made violent cracks in the wall and roof. Suigetsu was slowly dripping into water as he hid behind Orochimaru. Jugo protectively stood in front of Sasuke.

"Tobirama." Hashirama flared his chakra(Which Kirai copied silently), "Stop. We've already been through this." Tobirama stared at his brother then sighed before having his chakra return to normal. Kirai did the same. They both pouted and looked away from each other. Hashirama laughed.

"This is so adorable!" Hashirama laughed as Tobirama and Kirai glared.

"SHUT UP!" The two yelled. Hashirama retreated into his emo corner. A sweat dropped from the others.

"Well then, now that that is over, are you coming to war with us?" Orochimaru asked.

Kirai was silent for a minute, "Fine."

At The Battle Field:

Naruto was on his knees, a medic was healing Naruto's wounds as the others put up multiple earth walls. Hoping to stop the ten tails attack. But the orb broke through the last barrier, thankfully Killer Bee held it back. Before it disappeared, and out came Minato Namikaze.

"Hey, son." Minato looked at his kid with interest, "Do you by any chance have a girlfriend yet?"

Naruto blushed, "N-no."

"Of course not." A bored voice answered behind him, everything turned and saw Kirai with the other three kage.

"K-Kirai?" Naruto stuttered.

"The hokage's!" One shouted.

Naruto glared, "What are you doing here?" Kirai just looked at Naruto with an extremely bored and carefree expression.

Minato gave a sad smile, "Naruto, she's-"  
"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Shouted Lee as he launched himself in the air and planned to kick Kirai down. Kirai rolled her eyes as she took a step forward, Lee came crashing down on the floor. Konoha 9 (We will miss Neji) came forward and surrounded Kirai.

Obito POV:  
I can't believe, I mean sure I felt her chakra presence coming but I didn't believe it. After I witnessed Kakashi cut through her heart with lightning, the hole in my chest only grew bigger. My friend died from Kakashi's curse, but now that she's here, she'll probably fight on their side. So I need to be ready.

Kirai's POV:  
Great, now I'm surrounded by my friends who want to kill me, a psycho zombie and my masked friend controlling a revived ten tails, and I for some reason I feel a chill in the air. Interesting...

Normal POV:

Kirai started laughing out loud like mad, "I HATE MY LIFE!" She laughed out loud.

"Um, Kirai-san." Kirai turned to see Minato, "We're going to need you to stay sane until we put up the barrier." Kirai sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah." Kirai looked at her hands, "I would feel better if I had a big ass sword in my hands."

"You're as fast as Minato is, Sa-" Hiruzen was about to say as he and the first and second hokage landed.

"Hashirama!" On the right was Madara, "I was waiting for you!"

"I'll deal with you later!" Hashirama yelled back.

Madara scowled, "The same as ever, I really can't get along with you."

(After the four kages placed the barrier, and Sasuke arrived, the Allied Shinobi Forces attacked.)

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Team 7 yelled as they slammed their palms on the ground. There was a large poof of smoke, there stood a giant snake, toad, and slug.

"Wh-whoa! Gamakichi is that you?" Naruto stared in wonder. "You got so big!"

Gamakichi scoffed, "You humans age too slowly."

"What do you require Tsunade...What a minute, who are you!" Katsuyu demanded as she realized her master wasn't on the slug's head.

Kirai rolled her eyes, "Listen, I need you to heal the injured. Got it?"

"Why you little-" Katsuyu was about to spit her magical acid upward in an attempt to hit Kirai.

"We don't have time for manners." Kirai said before disappearing in smoke.

Obito POV:

When I saw Kirai disappear in smoke, my eyes widen as I brought out a kunai to block another being thrown at me. Kirai was standing there with an eyebrow raised.

"Seriously? Took you that long?" She asked.

Obito sighed, "Whatever. Lets finish this."

Intense Fight Later:

Naruto and Sasuke finally caught up to Kirai. They just defeated Madara and Shinju(I know, Kaguya isn't revived and blah blah blah.) They saw Obito with a kunai through the spot where Kirai's heart should be, and a smirking Kirai's kunai through Obito's heart.

"I think you forgot, I'm already dead." Her smirk grew as Obito coughed up blood.

Obito pulled a grin as he looked up at the sky, "So this is where all the hard work went. All the deaths and betrayal, were they all for nothing?"

Kirai smirk warmed into a smile, "They're waiting."

Obito looked at Kirai, "Who?"

"Them." Kirai slightly glowed, the effects of Edo Tensei starting to wear off, "Jiraiya, Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, Rin," Obito stiffened at the name, "Everyone you killed and betrayed, there there. Waiting for you." Obito's eyes were wide for a second, before he grinned.

"Then I'll see you on the other side." Obito gave one last grin before closing his eyes as he fell back. His ghostly grin pasted on his face as he sunk into oblivion.

Kirai turned around to face Naruto and Sasuke, "You two." She slowly walked over, her left arm already faded away, "Are idiots." Naruto twitched while Sasuke just stood there.

"You're going to tell him?" Sasuke asked.

Kirai grinned evily at Sasuke, "Nope. Because I'm going to leave all that to you, Sasuke-KUN." She looked at the world one last time before fading away forever After the war, Sasuke explained the truth to everyone. Tsunade and Sakura's friends weeped, Naruto stood in front of the KIA stone for hours.(Where Kirai's name was chiseled in) And Kakashi sat in his apartment, traumatized. All in all, Kirai looked down from heaven, smiling.

**Sorry that the ending sucks. Anyway, thank you to those that read and supported You Stole My Face.**

**Warning, school will affect my story updating speed. Please be patient! Thanks and sorry!**

**~Pleasereadmything**


	16. Thoughts

**To those of you wondering, I've been thinking about doing a crossover sequel, seeing that in the story Kirai(Sakura), is already dead there's nothing she can do there anymore. PM/Message me your thoughts.**

**To those that want a crossover sequel, PM/Message me suggestions on second world. Naruto/?**

**~Pleasereadmything**


End file.
